Angels
by Michiru3
Summary: a Duo Fan from another world manages to get to the Gundam world. But what's this? Her goverment is trying to take controll of it?
1. Default Chapter

Angels I do not own any of Gundam wing or the boys (*cry*). I own the made characters that I created. So you can't sue me! Though I could sue you! Heh heh. *Evil laugh* Okay okay. so I wouldn't!  
  
An 18-year-old boy with long brown braided hair, gasped as another teen with short dark brown hair punched him in the gut. He whispered why before he blacked out onto the floor.  
  
I stood up angrily, "How dare you! How dare you hurt him!"  
  
I sighed and looked at the image on the wall, "I'm getting way to involved in this." I said to myself, "It's just an old show from the past."  
  
I thought for a minute how old it must be. Picking up the disk cube I looked at the date. It was from the year 2000. It was about 1040 years old. Since it's already the year 3040. I shook my head thinking how many times it must have been changed to all the newer ways to watch vids over that long span of time.  
  
I looked around the attic and noticed a box that was opened. Inside I saw tons of book comps. I picked one of them out of the box. I pressed the on button and looked at the words written there. This was a dairy. I read through it some more to find out that it was the diary of my many greats grandmother. It said that her name was Michelle Anett Clapp.  
  
I scanned through it and found out that my grandmother Michelle seemed to have been a Duo Fan. She had asked her children to take care of this stuff and update it any time they could. I looked up. So the 18-year- old boy with brown long braided hair and had a strange accent was Duo. What was strange was that I seemed to have gained the same attribute that my grandmother had had. We both for some strange reason had fallen in love with a cartoon (excuse me, anime) character.  
  
I set the Comp book down and looked through the rest of the books. They seemed to contain something called fan-fics. I read the fourteen stories that had been saved on the Comp book and herd my mother call me from down stairs. I looked at the Comp books that were inside the box. Sighing I brought out my bag and stuffed a bunch of them inside.  
  
"These are to good to let go!" I said to myself, "Michelle was right to save these. THEIR GREAT!"  
  
I walked down the steps and looked down to see my mother looking at me sternly.  
  
"So were have you been?" My mother asked.  
  
"I was in the attic." I told her, "I found our many greats grandmothers stash of anime movies and fan fics!"  
  
My mother stared at me strangely as if I had spoken another language. She shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like, "Must be the new talk."  
  
I smiled. This was defiantly not some thing that my friends or teenagers would no about. Still smiling I walked into the Hallow room. Looking at the player for the vid cube. I smiled once again. Setting my bag down I run back into the attic and grab a hand full of vid cubes. Ten of them could fit in my hand at once they were so small.  
  
Running back into the Hallow room I put one of the cubes in and said, "Computer start the vid."  
  
The computer complied and the vid began playing. All around the room I could see a show start. It said it was called Gundam Wing. I sat down and took out one of the fan fics beginning to read.  
  
I smiled when I noticed that Duo came from space. I myself actually live in space. My home is on Colony 195 up near mars. Unlike when Michelle had been alive we now had shuttles and ships that could travel faster than the speed of light. Many people now lived on other planets farther out in the universe. 20% of space has already been charted and there are now other inhabited planets. Apparently though in Gundam Wing they live out in space but they don't go any farther then the solar system.  
  
The door opened up and my mother walked in, "Um. honey?"  
  
"Don't worry mom this belonged to our many greats grandmother Michelle." I told my mother.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I read her dairy," I told her.  
  
"Oh." My mother said then added, "I just wanted to let you know that we've decided to keep the house and we'll come back here every so often for a vacation. But right now your father needs us back on the colony. He didn't tell me why exactly but he did say it was important."  
  
I nodded, "So when are we going home?"  
  
"Tomorrow" My mother said and then turned around and left.  
  
I sighed. I was having so much fun here. I went up to my room, still carrying my bag that now also contained the vid cubes, and looked at my suitcase. It was almost completely empty. I grabbed my bag and put it inside. The suitcase was now full.  
  
"And I want to bring more than just that so." pressed a button on the suitcase and everything inside shrunk, "I'll have to shrink it."  
  
Going back into the attic I went back and forth between the two rooms putting as many, shrunk vid cubes and comp books, in my suitcase. I smiled at the new technology my father had helped create. It shrunk only objects and not humans. So when I stuck my hand into the suitcase it wouldn't shrink. Plus he had made a thirty second wait span on it too. So if I took an object out All I had to do was set it down and in a minute it would be normal size again, and it went back to normal slowly so it wouldn't break anything.  
  
Looking at the clock I noticed I needed to practice some of my martial arts. Getting into my white gin I got to work on my punches and kicks after I had warmed up by doing some slow exercises. My mother opened the door and looked in.  
  
"Don't you think you should work on graduating your school?" My mother asked.  
  
"Mom I've told you for the 200 hundredth time I graduated from my school already." I told my mother.  
  
"Really you graduated your internet school already?" My mother asked.  
  
"Mom you can check for your self," I said stopping and looking at my mother.  
  
She nodded and left the room. Later she came back in and said, "450"  
  
"What?" I asked her.  
  
"You've told me 450 times." My mother said.  
  
"You counted?"  
  
My mother just closed the door. I stared at the door for a few minutes and shrugged, "You know sometimes I think my mother is really whacked."  
  
@@@  
  
Getting on the shuttle I looked at earth again. This had actually been my first time on earth. I sighed at the beauty of it. Ever since they had started building colonies everyone was living out in space. Their were now more forest and free land like their had been in the past. They had worked on and fixed the ozone layer and had also cleaned up all the pollution that was on the earth (Which included Nuclear waste) and had sent it into the sun. It was now like it had been thousands of years ago when the human population was so far down.  
  
But then again the earths population had gone down a great deal after so many people had gone up into space a horrible plague ran through earth and killed 80% of it's population. There were a lot a homes and empty cities that were torn down for forest to grow.  
  
I was fastened in my seat and looking out the window when the ship took off. I watched as earth became steadily smaller. Soon it was just a blue dot that looked like it could fit in my hand. The windows were suddenly covered and over the loud speaker I could hear the waitress say, "Please stay buckled into your seat we are about to go into hyperspace."  
  
I sat waiting for the sudden rush of the shuttle and then the stillness that came after it. Making it seem as if time was still. Sitting in my seat I felt the push of the shuttle moving forward and then the stillness.  
  
The waitress said over the loudspeakers, "You may now move about. We will let you know when we will be out of hyperspace."  
  
Many people got out of their seats asking for a doggie bag. I smiled and shook my head. Not many people were used to the feel of hyperspace. I had actually been born in it though and felt completely free moving a billion light years a second. My father hadn't been to surprise when I had started playing fast speed games and complaining about the lack of speed. He said that being born in hyperspace makes it so that you can function at un-normal speeds. Taking out the comp book I started reading again. This time it came with a picture. It said that it was a Gundam and that it was called Deathsyth. I stared in shock. My father had actually built one of those for me. It was made of a different metal though. The metal was called Califom. It actually came from another part of space from another galaxy. It didn't break easily and could only be used to create things in space.  
  
My father, who was working for some government officials, had been given the metal as a reward for his hard work (Of course they also paid him). I didn't know why but when I was five my father had used the metal to build me a Califom. I had called it Silver Angel. It was a lot like the Gundams except that it was colored in Silver and black. Some thing very unique about the metal Califom was that it had the ability to cloak itself. (That's why it's so rare. Most people can't even see it!) So Silver Angel if I wanted would cloak itself.  
  
My father had also done something no other scientist had done before. He had linked Silver Angels computer to my brain. I could if I was in the cockpit control Silver Angel as if it were my own body. My father has always been working on speeding Silver Angel up so I would feel more comfortable. Right now he had sped it up fast enough that I felt perfect in it.  
  
I looked up at the ceiling and thought about all the things my father had made me learn. Like Martial arts for one, and then he had me practice using Silver Angel at night while he sent giant space bots at me, and then encouraging me to graduate internet school. Why was he having me learn all this? Was it that he wanted his daughter being strong or was there another reason? He had said that he stopped working for the government but had he lied?  
  
Just then the waitress came onto the speakers again interrupting my thought as she said, "Excuse me passengers but we are about to leave hyperspace. Please return to your seats and buckle up."  
  
The people returned to their seats and the shuttle pulled out of hyperspace. I looked out the window at the red planet Mars. Well it wasn't really red anymore. They had in the past some how destroyed the giant hurricane that had once gone across mars and they had planted tons of plants on it. Now Mars had a clean atmosphere, water, and it had green plants, but it still had red dirt. People now lived on Mars like you would any other planet.  
  
The shuttle pulled into the Colony 195. The docking bay doors closed behind the shuttle as air filled the Dock. The waitress was explaining artificial gravity to some of the passengers as I passed by. Grabbing my suitcase I followed my mother down the corridors. People were everywhere. Some of my friends greeted me on my through and I waved back.  
  
Walking out into the world of the Colonies I looked around up above me at the houses that were up above. It was very unlike earth were you looked up and saw sky. Here you saw houses and buildings. There were parks and lakes and we even had rain and snow. But again unlike earth they were expected. You KNEW when you needed an umbrella and you KNEW when you could walk around wearing shorts and a tang top.  
  
Hopping into a taxi my mother and I we driven to our house. It was a two-story house like many other houses around here. But it also had a basement and a four-story garage connected to it. Inside was Silver Angel inside a dock that the Colony had allowed him to build. The rest of the garage was for my fathers' experiments and my martial arts.  
  
He had installed a hologram room into the garage. He had made them take care of certain things while he was gone or asleep, but he had also installed fighting hallows that would sneak up on me some times. He had made them just for the garage but when I had woken up one day with one in my room I was always ready for a fight.  
  
When my mother and I walked out of the Taxi my father walked out of the house to great us. He looked kind of sullen and I wasn't sure why.  
  
"Dad?" I asked.  
  
"Yes?" He asked me.  
  
"Are you okay dad?" I asked my father.  
  
"No not exactly." He replied, "Come inside and I'll explain."  
  
Walking into the door I found the general inside or living room sitting on the couch.  
  
"You mean." I gasped.  
  
The General looked at me and nodded, "He never quit he was instructed to say that he had and to train you."  
  
"Why me? And why tell me now?" I asked the General.  
  
My father sighed, "Even though you didn't know it I had been instructed to work with many other scientist on creating a dimensional portal. And just lately we have managed to get a stable portal. But the problem is that we don't know what world it will lead us too."  
  
"That's why we need someone trained for anything to go out there. And we needed that person to be young so that he or she could continue exploring other worlds. And maybe if we found a uninhabitable planet we could send people to other worlds in different dimensions." The general explained.  
  
"So you mean I was chosen when I was five to be a ginnypig?" I asked him.  
  
My father shook his head, "Actually."  
  
"Laura." The General started, "You were born in hyperspace but both your parents died after you were born. No mother can survive having a child in hyperspace. That's why pregnant women are not allowed to fly on shuttles."  
  
"But my grandmother." I started.  
  
"Don't worry Laura she is actually your grandmother. just not ours. You're the only baby ever born in hyperspace so you were chosen for this. And since you had no parents we had to adopt you." My father said.  
  
"Had?" I asked.  
  
"Trust me honey we love you just like you were our own child." My mother told me.  
  
I nodded feeling a little strange knowing that these two people that I had known all my life, as my parents, actually weren't, and that I had been chosen as a baby to do this stupid mission. I shook my head knowing I should have noticed it earlier. Well now I was going to be sent to some other Dimension. Just GREAT!  
  
"You're going to need to go in Silver." My fake father said.  
  
"Why?" I asked him.  
  
"Because we don't know what type of air they have in that other dimension so you need to go in Silver because it's air sealed AND has it's own self oxygen tank."  
  
"I know." I said, "I already know that Silver Angel has oxygen tanks that are self regenerating."  
  
"And so is the metal." My fake father added.  
  
I sighed, "You do know that I have known about all the capabilities of Silver Angel ever since I was FIVE?" I said a little annoyed.  
  
The general laughed, "Well since I see that your already packed I think we'll send you on your way."  
  
"One question." I asked the general.  
  
"Ask away" He said.  
  
"Do you know how long it takes to travel through the portal?" I asked.  
  
My fake father cleared his throat and said, "It takes about two hours to travel between the two worlds."  
  
"I hope you can keep your self entertained until then." The General said.  
  
"Oh don't worry I will." I smiled.  
  
The generals eyebrow raised and he walked toward the garage, "Come he said."  
  
I followed the general with my fake father following behind me. Inside the general had us go to Silver Angel.  
  
"So were is the portal?" I asked.  
  
"It's outside." The General said, "Your father"  
  
"Fake father." I interrupted him.  
  
"Right fake father can control it from inside here."  
  
"Right so I get inside Silver Angel go outside and then wait for the portal to open?" I said.  
  
"Yes and we will give you two weeks after you enter the other dimension." My fake father said, "Oh and don't forget that it also has the ability to jump to hyper space."  
  
I sighed and nodded my head. Grabbing my suitcase I entered through the hatch of Silver Angel and securing the suitcase buckled myself in. Closing the hatch I saw myself reflected in the screen in front of me. I was wearing a blue tang top with darker blue jeans. My long light brown hair went down past my butt and tied in a braid. My brown eyes glittered in the light and I smiled remembering the picture that I had seen of my great grandmother when she was 15. If she was alive right now you might even call us twins. Except that my hair was a lot longer.  
  
Taking control of Silver manually I watched through the camera as the General and my fake father left the room just before the doors opened. I moved Silver forward and out into space. Floating there I saw a greenish bluish light show up that was bigger than Silver (Silver is Silver Angel for short).  
  
"This must be the portal" I said to myself, Over the over com I turned on the visual and looking at the General said, "This is Laura Micrinfeild I am about to enter the portal."  
  
"We read you loud and clear." The general said, "Please proceed."  
  
I flew Silver into the portal and found myself traveling through light. It felt almost like hyperspace except that instead of complete darkness from outside there was beautiful light.  
  
"I think I sounded military enough for the general." I said to myself as I pulled out a fan fic and stuck a vid cube in the player. The screen played Gundam wing for me as I read the Fan fic.  
  
After I finished I wanted to kill oz. They had just shot Duo in both shoulders, the back of his left knee, and then started beating him. After they were done his face looked almost black because of all the bruises of course they just HAD to cut off his beautiful braid. Then they had thrown him inside a cell after he was forced to watch his friends fight Oz. Wufie thought he was a traitor and attacked him. They left him in that cold cell laying on the floor letting him bleed to death. The gundam pilots had saved him after Duo had found out who his older brother was but when the pilots showed up Duo was unconscious from lack of blood.  
  
"Poor Duo." I said to myself.  
  
I looked up and the vid was over. Looking through the cameras I saw that I had just entered space. It looked normal enough. Looking around I saw what seemed to be a colony and then I saw fighting.  
  
Putting the cloak on and controlling Silver Angel by mind I slowly inched over to the battle. I gasped as I noticed five Gundams in the battle. They were fighting magnificently but it seemed that they were still out numbered and they were slowly loosing.  
  
Remembering what I had read about Duo I decided that I didn't want them to lose. I came in and started destroying Mobil dolls (That's what they call the giant space bots) After a while when the Mobil dolls were destroyed I noticed that the Gundams were looking around. 


	2. the gang

Through the intercom I could here them asking who ever it was that helped them to please show them selves. I sighed.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt if they found out about me." I said out loud to me.  
  
Turning the cloak off I noticed that the Gundams were now looking at me. One of them sent in a visual message. It looked like Quatre.  
  
"Who are you please let us see who you are. Thank you for helping us." He said.  
  
I hesitated a moment and then thought why not go all out? Turning on visual I spoke out over the com.  
  
"My name is Laura Micrinfeild. I was sent here from another dimension from the area of colony 195." I said.  
  
Quatre looked shocked but then said, "Thank you Laura but please tell me why you were sent here to help us?"  
  
I smiled, "I wasn't. I was sent through the portal to explore this dimension. If it was uninhabited then People from my world would then start living here. But as you can see it is indeed inhabited."  
  
"Then why did you help us?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Bored?" I asked then smiled, "No it's just that I noticed that you were slowly losing and I hate to see good people lose not if I can help it."  
  
"You are very kind hearted Laura." Quatre said.  
  
Then four more images showed up on my screen.  
  
Duo, Wufie, Heero, and Trowa all sat and looked at me.  
  
"Okay what is with this?" I asked.  
  
"We just noticed that your Gundam isn't made out of any metal we can identify." Trowa said in a calm voice.  
  
"That's because Silver Angel isn't a Gundam. She's a Califom. A very rare metal in my dimension that is undetectable by scanners and can cloak itself so that no ne can see it." I told them.  
  
"Strange." Duo said.  
  
I Smiled, "Hello Duo, Trowa, Heero, Wufie, and Quatre. It's nice to meet you all in the flesh."  
  
"Do we know you?" Quatre asked confused with the rest of the pilots.  
  
I smiled, "No it's just that in my dimension it seems that in the past you were very popular. Especially to my grandmother Michelle, who had vids and stories always updated by her children when she died. And that was about 1040 years ago."  
  
Duo whistled, "Never thought we'd be popular."  
  
"You were. But apparently no one knows of your existence." I said then mumbled, "Probably because of the plague and space travel."  
  
"What!" Quatre asked, "Plague?"  
  
"Don't worry it happened about 100 years ago on earth. Most people were in space but with the remaining amount of people left on earth 80% had died." I said. Why am I telling them this! I thought to myself. It must be because of Duo. I closed my eyes thinking. Should I leave now or what? Go with them? I only have two weeks. I looked up when I noticed some one was calling my name. It was the general.  
  
"Excuse me." I told them.  
  
I opened the link to the General, "What is it General?" I asked.  
  
"It seems that the portal has malfunctioned. It seems that you'll be here even longer than we thought. I will let you know when it's fixed." The general said, "Your father."  
  
"I told you he's not my father." I said angrily, "You already told me that my real parents are dead."  
  
"Yes but they adopted you!" the general said.  
  
"Only so that I could be trained for this stupid mission!" I said pounding my hand on the control bar, "I never had a choice did I?"  
  
Before the general could continue I cut out the line. Looking up I noticed that I forgot to cut off the link to the Gundams. I gave an exasperated sigh and looked at the pilots.  
  
"Well it seems that I have to be here longer than I thought." I said.  
  
  
  
"Well we wouldn't mind at all if you joined us." Quatre said.  
  
I nodded, "Fine were to?"  
  
Feeling defeated even though I had just won a battle I followed the pilots to the colony. Were a hidden docking bay was. I parked Silver and watched as the other Pilots all jumped out off their Gundams. With a sigh I grabbed my suitcase and opened the hatch. We seemed to be in witlessness so I just left it hanging in the air as I closed Silver Angels hatch. Silver threw on her cloak and I grabbed my suitcase floating over to the door were five young men stood.  
  
Wufie, a Chinese boy, eyed my suitcase.  
  
"What I was on a two week mission! You don't expect me to wear the same clothes for two weeks!"  
  
One of them coughed.  
  
"You're kidding." I smiled and laughed.  
  
"Well for two days." Trowa said.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that you were staying here for two weeks?" Wufie shrugged.  
  
"You weren't." I said, "Not until you over herd me talking to the general."  
  
"You forgot to turn the radio off." Heero said calmly.  
  
Duo stood quietly behind the pilots. Trowa looked about and saw Duo.  
  
"Duo for a minute there I thought you weren't here." Trowa said, "Why are you so quite all of a sudden."  
  
Duo just pointed at me while I was arguing to Wufie about quick judgments. Trowa looked at me and shrugged.  
  
"So?" Trowa said confused.  
  
"Her family. Real family. Dead." Duo said quietly.  
  
I shook my head "Wufie will you just stop it!"  
  
"No! Why should we have a week Onna in the same house with us?" Wufie asked.  
  
"Because I saved your butts." I answered plainly.  
  
Wufie shut up. Pressing the button I opened the door and carrying my suitcase I walked out into the colony. The boys walked in front of me and Quatre stood next to me.  
  
"Were heading over to the Winner mansion here on this colony." Quatre told me before joining the other four.  
  
It wasn't much of a walk but I was looking at everything any ways. "Their so much alike." I said out loud.  
  
Trowa looked at me and asked turning his head forward, "What do you mean alike?"  
  
"The colony," I said, "It looks so much like the one I grew up on."  
  
"That's right you said you came from a colony. 195 right?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yah altogether I figure there are about 400 out in space at the moment." I said.  
  
They froze, "What time period do you come from?" Trowa asked.  
  
"3040 ad. why?"  
  
They remained quite until Quatre asked, "How much of space has been explored?"  
  
"About 20%" I answered, "My colony is floating up near Mars."  
  
"And how fast can you travel?" Quatre asked intrigued.  
  
"Faster than light. We've found a way to enter another space called hyperspace. It sends us from earth to mars in a matter of minutes. I've got a hyper drive installed on Silver Angel." I told Quatre.  
  
"Really!" Quatre said, "Can I look at it?"  
  
"Sure, but later." I said.  
  
Reaching the mansion at last I walked up to the open door. The five pilots had run inside and had left me at the door very confused. Quatre walked back looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry I guess it was just me who wanted you to be here." Quatre apologized, "I'll go show you to your room and then you can explore."  
  
I smiled at Quatre, "Don't worry Quatre I was never expecting a warm welcome."  
  
My eyes looked down for a moment as I thought to myself I never have anyways. Except for the people that I had THOUGHT were my parents. I looked up at Quatre and smiled.  
  
"Sorry. I said." Looking at Quatre's worried face, "I was just thinking. Please show me to my room."  
  
Quatre led me down the left side of the mansion and up the stairs were I was shown my room.  
  
"This is your room." Quatre said, "Ours are on the other side. Just to let you know."  
  
I nodded, "Thanks."  
  
Quatre shut the door after I left and I looked around. The bed had four posts hanging up from it with a blue cover on the top and light silky blue hanging from the top. The bed covers were also blue. The wall was a plain white. The room had a desk with a computer on it, and a dresser. In between the computer and the dresser was a huge window that let me look out at the colony. There was one empty wall and I knew what I would use that for (Evil smile)!  
  
I set my suitcase on the bed and started pulling out my clothes and setting them inside the dresser. I left all the comp books and vid cubes inside so that I wouldn't leave my room in a clutter. Opening the door I began to explore. The hallways were colored black and the ceiling was white. Walking around I found the kitchen. One thought of food made me want to puce and I left the room.  
  
Walking on the right side upstairs I found the doors to all the boys rooms open. Heero was typing away. Probably trying to find any information on me. Trowa was busy doing back flips. Wufie was practicing his Katas and to involved to notice me. Quatre was talking to a tall man with a beard. He was saying something about new visitor. Treated with respect. I smiled. What respect? I'm being ignored! I shook my head and continued on. Duo seemed to be laying on his bed eyes staring at the ceiling.  
  
What's wrong with Duo? I thought. I stepped closer to his room and knocked on his door to make sure I didn't startle him too much. He looked at me and gave me a week smile.  
  
"Can I come in?" I asked.  
  
Duo nodded. I walked in and sat on the edge of his bed. Duo sat up and said, "So why did you ask if you could come in? The doors wide open."  
  
I shrugged, "Habit I guess."  
  
"It should have been a habit to turn of your radio when your receiving important information." Duo said.  
  
I shook my head, "Don't remind me. It's not like I've actually had practice. This is my first time ever on a mission. And to tell you the truth I didn't even know that I had a mission till today. or that I didn't even have parents."  
  
"But you have adopted ones." Duo said.  
  
I shook my head, "That's a lie and they know it. They didn't adopt me. I found the papers long ago. But it's not about adopting. They changed their last name so that it seemed that I was their daughter."  
  
"Didn't they ever take care of you like a parent?" Duo asked.  
  
I shook my head again, "No Ron, the one you thought was my adopted father, was always busy working or had me working. I only had glimpses of them. Plus the Lacy, my thought to be adopted mother, was always exercising or talking with her friends when I wasn't training. They only took me in so that they could train me. I never even got a hug or kiss like a normal kid would when they are little."  
  
Duo looked down, "I guess we thought that you were like us and had made a big mistake with something you knew like the back of your hand."  
  
I laughed, "Ya right. I know how to do a lot many things but one thing I don't know is about the radio."  
  
"Well you do now. You'll probably have more missions later on. And when you do you'll be more ready."  
  
I shrugged, "Well I guess I'm like all of you now. except Quatre of course."  
  
"What's that?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'm an orphan." I said plainly, "So what were you thinking about. I noticed you were acting a little strange after the transmission. You were too quite."  
  
Duo laughed, "Your not the only one who noticed. Trowa did too."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"I was thinking about your parents. What happened to them?" Duo asked.  
  
"All I know is that my mother died giving birth to me while she was in hyperspace. For some reason women can't live through having a child when they're pregnant." I said.  
  
"But you lived."  
  
"Yah I lived. But since I was born in hyperspace I have a super normal speed. Not like running but I can react faster than any normal human can. That's what happens when you're born in hyperspace. I don't know what happened to my father though. They never told me." I said.  
  
"Well I'm feeling better. How about some lunch?" Duo asked.  
  
I shook my head, "Sorry I'm not hungry but we can talk."  
  
Duo shrugged, "Suit yourself."  
  
Duo and I walked down to the kitchen and while Duo was making a sandwich, we were talking about the hyper drive and about the certain things I did.  
  
"You mean to tell me he had you learn to hack, to learn martial arts, to fight in a gundam, build a gundam, and finish school but he never had you learn how to play any instruments or even let you play?" Duo asked.  
  
"Of course not. He was training me wasn't he to go on this mission? They wouldn't allow me to have fun. that is until my grandmother died and I had finished my training. I found in her attic these stories and videos. I had nothing to do at last so I was able to read the stories and watch the vids." I said, "I actually brought them with me."  
  
"I'll have to look at them some time." Duo said.  
  
Heero walked into the kitchen and saw Duo and I talking away. He gave Duo a confused look and I decided to leave and let them talk.  
  
"If you'll excuse me." I said, "I have something I need to do."  
  
"Alright Laura." Duo said.  
  
"Bye Duo, Heero." I turned and walked out the door.  
  
"I never noticed she had a braid before." I herd Duo say before I got out of hearing range, "Not as long as mine though."  
  
I smiled and walked to my room. Closing the door I sat down at the computer.  
  
"So what message do I have from the general?" I said to the computer.  
  
Typing at a un-normal rate I looked at the files that were sent to me and found out that some one had entered this dimension from another portal built some were else. "Who could that be?" I wondered out loud.  
  
Reading more I found that he was the leader of the rebel group. I thought for a minute about what the government had been doing over the years. It had been killing innocent people and had been building weapons. It didn't have control of all the colonies or planets and wanted to control them. The rebel group had been helping people who wanted to keep their freedom.  
  
That was the reason why I was disappointed when I found out that Ron had still been working for the government. It was just like Oz but with more colonies and planets to control. And the rebels were like the Gundam pilots. I'm going to help the rebels. I thought. I've really had enough of these secrets that the government keeps from me.  
  
I used the link from the general and hacked into the government's secret files. Looking at the top-secret files I found a file on me and started reading.  
  
Name: Laura Micrinfeild Area: Colony 195 Job: assassin/ fighter Age: 18 Parents: Calera Micrinfeild (deceased) and Robin Micrinfeild (leader of the rebels)  
  
I stared in shock. My real father was alive and he was the leader of the rebels. No wonder they never told me I was adopted. If they did I would have found out about this long ago and I would have never gone on this mission. I would have run away. And I would have missed the chance to meet duo. Thinking it over I knew that in the long run it was good that they hadn't told me. I'm still not happy with them either way. I thought as I stood up turning my computer off.  
  
I stood up and Silver Angel sent me an image of some one in the hanger with the Gundams. I opened the door and ran to the hanger. The boys looked at me as I ran by but I was too worried about Silver to care. I reached the Hanger and found a man wearing black clothes looking at the Gundams and also looking for something else. I realized that this must be the rebel. If not he would die for seeing a gundam.  
  
"And who are you." I asked turning the lights on.  
  
I gasped as I looked at a man who looked almost like me but he was a man. He had brown hair but it was cut short and dark brown eyes. He had a scar across his left eye and on his right hand.  
  
"And who are you?" The man asked, "I wouldn't think that you're a gundam pilot."  
  
"No" I said, "I pilot a Califom. What your looking for. Am I right?"  
  
"You are correct." He said his hand moving to his side.  
  
I had to stop him but I also had more questions to ask. So I couldn't kill him. He shot at me and I ducked.  
  
"You must be the rebel I was told came here." I said.  
  
He stopped but still aiming his gun, "So what if I am."  
  
"Are you the leader of the rebel group?" I asked.  
  
"Will you forgive me for a minute but I'm afraid I don't know your name still." He said, "You look some how..."  
  
"My name is Laura Micrinfeild." I said.  
  
"No you can't be. She's dead." He said lowering his gun and coming closer, "Could it be?"  
  
"You still haven't told me your name yet." I said relaxing a little.  
  
"I'm Robin Micrinfeild." He said and suddenly hit me on the head. I blacked out but not before I saw some one tackling my father. 


	3. Real Father

Angels By Michiru  
  
Now remember folks that I don't own any of the Gundam Characters. Thank you SOOO much for the reviews I've gotten so far. I'm sorry but you've got a while before you get any lemon. and it's not good lemon. YET. I have to fix that. Anyways. Please don't sure me. And ENJOY!  
  
@@@  
  
I gained conciseness and felt that I was lying in a bed. It didn't feel normal. I was though lying on a soft cushion bed and underneath warm blankets. I opened my eyes and saw the five-gundam pilots talking to each other. Behind them tied to a chair I saw my real father.  
  
He was watching the five pilots talking to each other so no one noticed me wake up. I looked underneath the sheets and saw that I was still wearing my clothes. I was glad they didn't try dressing me. I wouldn't exactly feel comfortable knowing five guys while unconscious dressed me.  
  
I tried to sit up but I got dizzy and I lay back down. I watched the five still talking and from what I could hear it was about what I had said to dad.  
  
"Duo and I followed Laura to the hanger to see what was going on and when we arrived their we saw that a mad was trying to shoot her. Laura never went for her gun but tried to ask him questions. It seems that this man is her father." Heero began.  
  
"But he didn't believe her and hit her on the head with the barrel of his gun and made her unconscious. That's when we talked him and brought him here." Duo finished for Heero.  
  
Why do they keep getting involved in my life! I may be in their house but I'm trying to leave them alone and yet here they are nosing into my business. I thought and then as an after thought I wondered, who carried me in? Was it Duo? I smiled on the inside at the thought.  
  
"Is Laura okay?" My father asked getting the attention of the pilots.  
  
"I thought you didn't believe she was your daughter." Duo said.  
  
My father shook his head, "No I believed she was my daughter. I just didn't know if she was safe. She knew I was leader of the rebel group and was sent here by the government so I wasn't sure if I should trust her or not."  
  
I smiled. He was a true leader. I was never going to go against him though. I hated the government and all that it had done to me. How much it had prevented me from knowing and from loving. They had kept secrets from me and I had found them out. I wasn't going to obey any one or anything that has to lie, cheat, and kill to get what it wants.  
  
"We know." Heero said, "That's why we didn't trust her to much at first."  
  
"But she did help us and she helped make Duo feel better." Quatre said.  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
"I wonder how." My father grumbled.  
  
Duo's grin faded, "Oh no don't think that! She hasn't even been here for a full day!"  
  
"Ya I know but it could happen." My father said, "It is one girl surrounded by five guys."  
  
"Your right." Trowa said walking up to my father, "That's why you should stay here and watch your daughter. Get to know her better and protect her from us evils of the world."  
  
"Good idea." My father said, "The reason for me coming here though was to prevent the government from taking over any more worlds. I had received information in that the government was planning on taking over other worlds from other planets."  
  
What! I thought lying as still as I could. I didn't want them to know I was awake.  
  
Duo smiled, "Don't worry its kind of hard to take over a world that's already fighting."  
  
"That's not true Duo," Trowa said, "Both sides are week from all the fighting if they strike us now we would be defenseless against their attack."  
  
I defiantly wouldn't attacked him I thought.  
  
"Right now I know who one of the governments fighters are and that she wont go against you guys." My father said.  
  
"I really doubt that Laura would attack us." Duo said.  
  
"There are about five scientist all together and they each trained someone." My father said.  
  
"So Robin are you telling us that we now have four enemies with the same fighting abilities as Laura?" Heero asked emotionlessly as always.  
  
"No. I don't know what they're like, that's the problem. Only the most important people even know that this mission even exists. No one but the General and the president of the earth knows exactly who they are." My father said.  
  
"Maybe we should continue this talk somewhere else." Heero said untying my father Robin.  
  
My father stood up and nodded, "Yah we should."  
  
They all walked out of my room and closed the door.  
  
I sat up slowly, stood up and slipped my shoes on. "Hmm." I said to myself.  
  
I came over to the door and locked t so that no one would come in while I was getting information for my next mission. Sitting at the computer I waited for the message from the General. Instead of the General's face showing up it was Ron's.  
  
"Hello Laura. It's nice to see you again. I wanted to say I was sorry. and that I was going to be the one to tell you what your next mission was going to be."  
  
"Let me guess I'm supposed to attack the colonies and or earth for the government?" I said.  
  
"How'd you know about that order?" Ron asked.  
  
"Long story." I said, "Continue."  
  
"Well I guess it's safe to tell you then that the other scientists and I have decided to no longer work for the government. That's one of the reasons that the Portals won't work. So you don't really have a mission right now." Ron said.  
  
I frowned, "How am I supposed to know if you're telling me the truth this time?"  
  
Ron shook his head, "I can't. Just trust me on this okay?"  
  
I nodded my head, "It doesn't matter I'm not working for something that never told me the truth. Plus I would never try to destroy this place."  
  
"How so?" Ron asked.  
  
I grinned, "My secret." Then added, "But could you tell me the names of the other four scientists? I need the information on the other four."  
  
"The other four are Lance, Grotto, Jacob, and Fill." He said, "Good luck."  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with it," I said as I terminated the link.  
  
"Good now I can finally get some were." I said as I hacked back into the Governments top-secret files.  
  
I typed up the names and got back in reply.  
  
Name: Lance Area: Colony 236 Age: 36 Profession: scientist, trainer Training: Melissa Scoff  
  
Name: Grotto Area: Colony 100 Age: 36 Profession: scientist, trainer Training: Alisa Tub  
  
Name: Jacob Area: Colony 1 Age: 36 Profession: scientist, trainer Training: Harmony Griff  
  
Name: Fill Area: Colony 194 Age: 36 Profession: scientist, trainer Training: Kayla Truants  
  
I printed the information out and then started getting information for the four being trained.  
  
Name: Melissa Scoff Area: Colony 236 Age: 18 Job: fighter Parents: Hall and Will Scoff (Both Rebels)  
  
Name: Alyssa Tub Area: Colony 100 Age: 18 Job: Fighter Parents: Kurt (Rebel) and Ronda Tub (deceased)  
  
Name: Harmony Griff Area: Colony 1 Job: fighter Age: 18 Parents: Fall (Rebel) and Hanna Griff (Rebel)  
  
Name: Koren Truants Area: Colony 194 Job: Assassin/ fighter Age: 18 Parents: Koren and Jason Truants (Both Rebels)  
  
I again printed out the information and set it down on my bed. It was strange that they were all the same age as me. If the government has done the same thing to them that they did to me then maybe If I show them this information and they find out who they're real parents are they wouldn't be following the Government anymore either. I thought.  
  
"Right now." I said my stomach growling, "I need to eat."  
  
I looked at my suitcase and found some emergency food. I picked it up and ate it. My face looked sour but I ate it anyways. After I finished it I began to think. I need to find the other four girls. I thought to myself but I don't want to get my father or the boys involved in this. I'm just like them and it's my responsibility to let them know the truth. If they start attacking the colonies then it'll be the gundam pilots' job to fight them. But until then it's my job.  
  
I looked around the room and then at the bed. I wasn't going to get a good nights rest like everyone else was tonight. I sighed and started packing up.  
  
"Funny I just got here and I'm already leaving." I said to myself, "I don't want to get the pilots involved anymore than they already are."  
  
I looked at my suitcase and decided that I needed one more thing, food. I opened my door slowly and looked out the door. No one was around. I snuck over to the kitchen and took some bread. Opening the refrigerator I took out some beef jerky. That's all I can really take. If I need more I guess I could always get a job and earn some money.or hack some money out of oz or something. I smiled this was too easy.  
  
I took the food and swiftly and quietly ran to my room. Setting the food inside my suitcase where it quickly shrunk. I took a peace of paper and wrote a note down. I wish I could stay but this was my fight. Leaving the note on my bed I walked out the door with my suitcase.  
  
It was late. I could tell by the clock. 11:00 o'clock at night. The boys would probably be asleep by now so I would look at them one last time in real life. Then I would just have my vids to look at.  
  
Walking silently over to the boys' side of the house I looked in their rooms. Heero was sleeping soundly on his bed arms crossed. Trowa was lying with his arms spread out like he was dreaming that he was on the trapeze. Wufie had his hair out and he had his arms crossed like he was yelling at someone in his dreams. Quatre slept like any normal boy would. He was laying on his side with his hand holding the pillow.  
  
I came then up to Duo's room. I opened the door and looked at a Duo sprawled out on the bed. He was tangled in his bed but amazingly enough his pillow was still underneath his head. I smiled at Duo. He looked so cute when he was asleep. I bent down and kissed Duo on the forehead. Duo's eyes flung open and he looked at me.  
  
"Sister Helen can I go home?" he asked before he shut his eyes again.  
  
I sighed, close call. Playing with Duo's bangs a little I gave him one last kiss on the forehead and left the room. I walked out of the house and turned around. Goodbye Gundam pilots. Goodbye father. goodbye Duo. I thought looking at the house. I turned around and left.  
  
I walked into the dock that was holding Silver Angel and the other Gundams. Jumping inside of Silver Angel I set the cloak off and went out into space. Goodbye I thought one last time as I blasted out into space.  
  
"Are we leaving?" A voice asked me as I sat in Silver Angel.  
  
"Yes Silver we are."  
  
"Why?" Silver angel asked, "I liked the other Gundams."  
  
"And I liked their pilots Silver. That's why we are going."  
  
"So you wont get to close to them?" Silver asked, "I don't understand. If you like them why are you leaving?"  
  
I sighed, "Silver I'm going to try and find the other four fighters that are like me. I don't know if they are good or bad. So to make sure that they don't get involved in this and get hurt I'm leaving them. They have to fight OZ anyways and I have to stop the government from attacking while this world is weak from fighting."  
  
"The government is bad isn't it?" Silver said.  
  
I nodded my head, "Silver, anyone or anything that lies to get it's own way and then attacks people who are weaker than themselves are bad. They can always turn back but it's very hard."  
  
"I understand." Silver said, "But why did you never tell the pilots that I'm alive?"  
  
I sighed again, "I don't really know. I guess I still don't trust them completely. They didn't trust me at first. except Quatre but he's always kind."  
  
"The Arabian boy?" Silver asked, "Yes he is kind."  
  
"Silver?" I asked.  
  
"Yes Laura?"  
  
"Do you think you could detect the other four fighters in their Califom's?" I asked.  
  
Silver paused for a moment and then said, "Yes I can. I have detected two down on earth and two up here in space. One of them is near the next colony."  
  
"Do you think you could fly us over their Silver?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Are you tiered?" Silver asked.  
  
".I guess." I said, "Silver leave the cloak off and let me know when you've found her."  
  
"Alright Laura." Silver said, "Sleep well."  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes to find my self in sweet oblivion.  
  
@@@  
  
That morning Quatre went over to Laura's room to see how she was. He opened the door and stood frozen. She wasn't there. He walked over to Laura's bed and picked up the note. It said.  
  
Dear Gundam Pilots, and Robin.  
  
I'm sorry that I have to do this but I feel like it is my responsibility to find the other four fighters. I don't want any of you to get involved in this anymore than you already are. You need to keep fighting for peace and I will fight to keep you home safe. Maybe we will meet up again but for now this is my goodbye.  
  
Laura. Quatre took the note and ran out the room screaming, "SHE'S GONE!"  
  
Everyone woke up out of their beds with a start and herd Quatre yelling at the top of his lungs. They were surprised that he could ever do that.  
  
Later everyone was dressed and in Laura's room looking at the note.  
  
"Laura." Quatre said finishing the letter.  
  
"So she left?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero shook his head, "I never thought she'd want to do this on her own."  
  
"She very mysterious, very much like us." Trowa said.  
  
"But why did she leave?" Duo asked.  
  
"Duo you know what she said. It's her responsibility. She doesn't want us to get involved." Trowa said.  
  
"And she is right. We need to keep fighting for peace. We can't go looking for her because we need to fight oz." Heero said.  
  
"But." Duo said still worried.  
  
"Don't worry." Robin said putting his arm around Duo, "She'll be okay. She knows how to take care of herself. plus I can always go after her. I came her searching for them in the first place."  
  
Duo nodded his head and walked silently from the room. Trowa and the other pilots looked at the depressed Duo as her walked out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Love sick. How sweet." Quatre said.  
  
"Poor Duo." Heero said then paused. When everyone looked at him, he was looking through the computer.  
  
"Your worried about Duo aren't you." Quatre asked.  
  
Heero didn't answer instead he said, "It seems that Laura has been doing some hacking in the Governments secret files."  
  
"You mean she found out who the other four scientist are?" Robin asked.  
  
"I'll get you this information and you can then start searching for the other four. Maybe you'll find Laura. If you do tell her about Duo." Heero said.  
  
Robin nodded, "I'll keep in touch and let you know how it's going."  
  
Just remember that if we don't answer it's because were in the middle of a battle and you'll have to wait." Trowa said. 


	4. Something no good

Angels My Michiru  
  
Okay so I decided to give you a few more pages than normal. speed things up a little. Warning I'm planning on writing sequel to this. eventually. just not right now. Busy. *Groan* evil work. *Latches onto Duo* You'll save me won't you?... *Duo shakes his head no* Damn. Anyways I don't own the Gundam dudes so don't sue me. Mesa just a fan. and always will be. HA!  
  
@@@  
  
"We have arrived." Silver said waking me up.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the screen. The Califom was a few meters away.  
  
"Good job Silver." I said sitting up, "Thanks for waking me up before we had a compete confrontation."  
  
"You were having a strange dream." Silver Angel said, "It was bothering you."  
  
"Well. it was. I think I may have seen what happened this morning when they found out that I was gone." I said.  
  
"I believe you did." Silver said.  
  
"How would you know?" I asked.  
  
"Information tells me that you had been doing something strange and some signal was coming from you. I read it and found that it led to the Winner house. I believe that it is because of hyper space and then the portal." Silver Angel said.  
  
"Hmmm. I'll have to think about that." I said, "But right now we have to think about this Califom that we are about to confront. Silver do you think you know who it is that is flying this Califom?"  
  
"Yes it is Koren Truants." Silver angel answered while I looked at the black and white looking Califom.  
  
"Good open up communications to Koren." I said.  
  
Silence for a moment and then, "She is responding Laura." Silver said.  
  
An 18-year-old girl with black hair down to the middle of her back and cold jade green eyes stared at me from the screen.  
  
"Are you Laura Micrinfeild?" Koren asked.  
  
I hardened my self and nodded, "Yes." I said, "And you must be Koren Truants."  
  
"You are correct." Koren said.  
  
We were silent for a moment wondering what each other would do. Finally we both said, "The governments been lying" at the same time.  
  
We stood in shock and looked at each other. I smiled, "So you know."  
  
Koren nodded, "I did some hacking off of the Governments secret files and found out about my parents."  
  
I nodded, "Yes so did I. I found out that there were more like myself who might have been lied to."  
  
"Do you also know about their plans about this place?" Koren asked.  
  
I nodded gravely, "I also know that this place has been fighting for a while and they are week from war. If the government came in after them they wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"Yes. It's horrible. I've seen what Oz has been doing too and it's horrible. They lie to the colonies and take control in the name of peace and then attack them. Reminds me of our government."  
  
I nodded in complete agreement, "I've met the five who have been fighting against Oz." I said, "The five Gundam pilots. I know that they will succeed in gaining peace. They don't even fight for a side. They only protect anyone who is helpless."  
  
"That's what I would do." Koren said gaining her calmness again.  
  
I calmed down again and said, "Would you like to team up and try to find the other three now?"  
  
Koren nodded. I smiled and both asked at the same time for our Califom to find the nearest one. Koren said, "Dark Angel were is the nearest Califom?"  
  
While I asked, "Silver angel were is the nearest Califom?"  
  
We both looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"The nearest is back two Colonies." Silver angel and Dark Angel answered.  
  
I nodded, "Shall we?" I asked.  
  
Koren nodded, "Lets"  
  
Cutting off communication we continued back two colonies. On the way over I called Koren, she answered and looked at me.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Did you get to choose the name of your Califom?" I asked.  
  
Koren grinned, "Yes I did." She said, "You?"  
  
I nodded, "Yep. It's so strange that we both decided to call our Califoms angels?"  
  
"I'm wondering if the next one has also called hers' an angel?" Koren said.  
  
"If she did then maybe we should call them Angels instead." I said.  
  
Koren laughed which sounded strange since it seemed like a girl like her probably wouldn't laugh, "Yes we should." She said.  
  
"Well I mean Angel sounds SO much better than Califom. Don't you agree?" I asked.  
  
"Agreed." Koren said with a smile.  
  
"Hey would you like to see a little bit about the Gundam pilots?" I asked taking out a Vid cube.  
  
"Maybe. I guess." Koren said, "Not right now though. At least not until after we have the third and are on earth."  
  
"Yes that's were the other two are." I said.  
  
Koren and I started talking about life on the colonies and how we had been lied to and found out later on. Soon though we were silent when we came up to another Califom.  
  
I looked at the Califom. It looked like it had red and white metal. "Who is inside this Silver?" I asked.  
  
"Harmony Griff." Silver said.  
  
I nodded both Koren and I then opened up communication to her.  
  
"Harmony Griff?" we asked.  
  
A girl with fiery red hair looked at us, "Yes." She answered.  
  
"Harmony do you know what the government has been doing?" I started.  
  
"They've been lying to us. And you." I added.  
  
Harmony held up a hand for silence, "I know." She said, "They lie to everyone. I've been searching for you." She said.  
  
"You mean you'll join us in finding the rest of the Califoms?" I asked confused.  
  
Harmony nodded, "Yes. After we have joined together maybe we can help this world gain peace and then we can always make those jerks pay." She said calmly.  
  
We both nodded, "good then lets head to earth." I said then added, "By the way. Harmony what do you call your Califom?"  
  
"Fire Angel. Why?" Harmony asked.  
  
I smiled, "Because now our Califom's are called Angels."  
  
"Why?" Harmony asked.  
  
"All of us called our Califom's angels." I answered.  
  
Harmony laughed, "How ironic." She said.  
  
We started then for earth. I fell asleep again while Silver took control.  
  
@@@  
  
The pilots had found out about Oz trying to create a secret weapon. With Heero's hacking they were able to find out were. It was on a crater that was floating near earth.  
  
"So were off again?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero nodded. Quatre walked over to Duo saying, "I'm glad your feeling better Duo."  
  
Duo smiled, "I can live." He said.  
  
Heero nodded knowing that duo wasn't really okay. But wasn't about to say anything. He looked at Trowa and Wufie, they nodded and they all left for the Dock and flew off in their Gundams.  
  
Duo and Heero went in while most of the soldiers were asleep. Duo used Deathsycth Hell to mess up their enemies' communications and visual. They easily got inside. Quatre, Wufie, and Trowa stayed outside in case any thing wrong should happen.  
  
Heero and Duo hopped out of their Gundams after destroying every Mobil suit that was there. They fought their way to the control center. Heero then took control of the computer to find out what it was that Oz was trying to do.  
  
Heero gasped, Duo, who had been at the door walked over to Heero and peered over his shoulder. They had been trying to create the ultimate virus that would wipe out colonies. It would make the person who was infected with it die a very slow and painful death. They wouldn't die until the very end of their bodies' torture. It wouldn't even let them be killed quickly so that it would end quicker. The virus would only let them die until it was done. The only problem was that they hadn't been able to get it to spread. It only worked if someone was injected with the virus.  
  
"We better destroy it quickly before they can make it be able to spread." Duo said.  
  
"We need an anti virus for it incase some people have already been infected." Heero said, "Innocent do not need to suffer such a painful death."  
  
Duo nodded, "No arguments there."  
  
The doors suddenly flung open and a man in a white trench coat stood with a gun in his hands.  
  
"Back away from the controls." The man said.  
  
Heero stood up with his hands out. The man didn't trust Heero and shot anyways. Duo pushed Heero out of the way. Heero got up and tackled the man hitting him on the head so that he was unconscious. Heero went back over to Duo seeing him on the floor with a small vial stuck on his back. Heero went over and pulled it out.  
  
"Wha. what they heck is that!" Duo said weekly.  
  
"The Virus." Heero said with no emotion.  
  
"S. great." Duo said before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed on the floor.  
  
Heero picked Duo up and dragged the scientist out of the room and went quickly to his Gundam. Heero set Duo carefully down next to his seat and Heero tied the one man up throwing his on the other side. Heero grabbed in his gundam grabbed Duo's Deathsycth Hell and flew out of the battle station.  
  
Over the intercom Heero told the pilots, "Blow it up."  
  
The pilots nodded and started destroying the Battle station. Soon it blew up in a million tiny peaces. Duo moaned in pain as Heero started flying them back to the Winner mansion.  
  
"Hold on Duo." Heero said quietly.  
  
Duo just gave a nerve-racking cough. Heero closed his eyes for a moment and started flying faster.  
  
@@@  
  
I woke up quickly saying, "No DUO!"  
  
"Are you alright?" Silver asked me.  
  
"Silver are you absolutely sure that I can see things when they happen while I sleep?" I asked Silver.  
  
"Yes. You were transmitting again while you wee sleeping just a while ago." Silver answered.  
  
"Open up communication to Harmony and Koren." I said quickly.  
  
"Alright."  
  
On the screen Koren and Harmony's faces showed up looking confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Koren asked.  
  
"I need to do something on colony L3. Meet me later at the Winner Mansion. I can't go with you to earth right now." I told them.  
  
"Why?" Harmony asked.  
  
"Some one. important to me is in trouble." I told her, "I need to help."  
  
"How do you know?" Koren asked.  
  
"There's no time to explain. Just go and find the other two. You know where to meet me." I said as I turned Silver around and headed towards Colony L3, "Hang on Duo." I said as I flew as Silver flew as quick as she could.  
  
I was getting impatient and told Silver, "Silver it'll take to long to get there at this speed. Plan in a course for L3 colony and go into hyper space."  
  
"Are you sure? It will only be a few seconds between areas." Silver said.  
  
"I know. That's what I want. I need to get there as fast as I can." I told her, "Do it!"  
  
"Alright then." Silver said as she blasted into hyperspace and then we quickly blasted out. Silver had almost crashed into the Colony but I turned her around and we slowed down. I flew Silver down into the Hidden Dock were the Five Gundams were.  
  
I was about to hop out when Silver stopped me saying, "Don't forget your communicator."  
  
A communicator came out of a hole from inside the cockpit. I took it and put it around my left wrist. "Let me know whenever I have a call from Ron or the others." I told Silver as I jumped out and into the Colony.  
  
I ran ignoring the people watching me as I headed to the Winner Mansion. I opened the doors and ran into the five pilots. Duo being held by Heero and a man in a white trench coat sitting on the ground tied up. They all looked at me surprised.  
  
"Is Duo okay?" I asked walking up to Heero holding Duo.  
  
Heero shook his head, "A virus."  
  
I nodded my head Duo groaned. I felt my stomach dropped when I herd him in so much pain. I looked at the man in the trench coat sitting on the floor. I walked over to him my hand in a fist. He looked at me shocked.  
  
"If you don't get a cure for this." I said really pissed of, "I make you hurt so much you'll wish you were dead."  
  
He looked at me scared. I kicked him in between the legs saying, "And that's for shooting Duo."  
  
The Quatre and Wufie winced when they saw me kick the man in the shins. The man though was laying on the ground in a lot of pain. Heero and Trowa just looked at me.  
  
"How did you know that He shot Duo?" Heero asked.  
  
I sighed calming down, "I saw it in a dream. Silver tells me that sometimes while I sleep I see what's going on in other places."  
  
"Silver talked to you?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I never told you before but technology is up so high at home that machines have personalities of their own. Silver Angel has a personality of her own." I told them.  
  
"Indeed I do." Silver said from my com link.  
  
"What?" They asked.  
  
"That was Silver." I said, and then I asked Silver, "Have any messages come through?"  
  
"No I was just listening to your conversation." Silver said, "I was wondering what made you turn around while you were about to go to earth and find the last two angels."  
  
"Ya well now you know." I said.  
  
I walked over to Heero, "Can I carry him?" I asked Heero.  
  
Heero looked at me a little reluctantly and then finally he handed Duo over to me. I held the almost weightless Duo in my arms. Duo slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He looked shocked and then happy, "Laura." He said weekly then started coughing.  
  
"Don't talk Duo." I told him. I looked up at the other four pilots embarrassed that I was acting this way in front of two emotionless people. I looked at Duo worried and carried him up to his room. Setting him down carefully on his bed. The four pilots fallowed me. Heero was dragging the still hurting man up the stairs by the end of the rope.  
  
I pulled out a chair from Duo's desk and sat down next to Duo's bed. I turned back to look at the other four pilots.  
  
"Well?" I asked.  
  
"Welcome back Laura." Quatre said.  
  
The others just nodded their heads a little.  
  
I smiled and then frowned, "I'm only here because of Duo. Um. Quatre I told the others to meet me here. Is that okay?"  
  
Quatre smiled, "Sure! I don't care. There is a lot of room around here."  
  
I nodded, "Thank you. If Koren and Harmony succeed in convincing the last two about what's been really going on then you should have four more visitors."  
  
"Like I said. There is a lot of room. This IS a mansion after all." Quatre said.  
  
I only smiled, "Good."  
  
Heero stood next to me and looked down at Duo and then over at me, "He really missed you."  
  
"I know." I said.  
  
"Just WHAT has been going on exactly anyways?" Quatre asked.  
  
"What made you turn against your Government?" Trowa asked.  
  
I sat thinking for a moment about how much I wanted to say then said, "I tell you this much. I found out how much Oz and my "Government" is so alike."  
  
"Why am I here?" The man on the floor asked still tied up.  
  
"Because." I said looking him in the eyes, "You are the one who shot Duo and you might know how to cure the virus. If not." I took out my knife from my boot and held it up to his neck and in a calm seductive voice I said, "I kill you myself."  
  
The man gulped making the knife next to his throat cut a little bit of his skin. "Are you going to find or make the cure?" I asked.  
  
"Y.yes." The man said nervously.  
  
"Good" I said as I took the knife away from his throat and put it back in my boot. He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"We'll go ahead and have him work on the cure." Heero said.  
  
Quatre came up to Duo and looked up at me, "You sure you want to stay here alone?"  
  
I nodded my head, "Go follow your friends." I told Quatre.  
  
"Some times I don't know who my friends are." Quatre mumbled as he followed the three pilots and the dragged and now scared man in the white trench coat. I smiled at them. They looked so silly walking away dragging a man in a trench coat along behind them.  
  
Duo groaned and I turned back to him suddenly becoming serious now.  
  
"Oh Duo." I said, " I didn't mean to make you worry about me. I just didn't want you to get hurt but it looks like that's happened anyways."  
  
Duo looked up at me and smiled He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him, "No Duo I don't want you in a coughing fit again. It makes me so worried."  
  
Duo nodded, He slowly lifted his right hand up to my face with a smile on his lips. I smiled back at him tears in my eyes. He wiped away my tears and shook his head as if to say no tears.  
  
His hand dropped to his side weekly, "Don't worry Duo we'll get him to make the anti virus. If not then." I said then added in a whisper, "I'll make him pay."  
  
"I love you." Duo said weekly as he closed his eyes. He started coughing violently I gasped and could only sit by his side not knowing what to do. Duo stopped coughing and wiped his mouth. Something was on his hand where he had wiped his mouth. My eyes widened when I noticed that it was blood. Duo then seemed to get very sweaty. He started shaking. I put my hand to his forhead and pulled it back quickly. He was now burning up.  
  
Duo groaned painfully as he lay on the bed in sweat. I grabbed the blankets and put them on Duo. He looked at me as if to thank me and then blacked out from the pain coming from the virus that was eating him up slowly from the inside.  
  
"That guy better hurry up." I said.  
  
"It was made to last for a month or two before the victim dies." Heero said as he stood beside me looking at Duo.  
  
I nodded, "I don't know how long it tames before he dies even if we give him the anti virus."  
  
"It's only been a few hours." Heero said, "If it's supposed to be a painful death then you shouldn't worry so much."  
  
I looked at Heero, "And why are you so calm?" I asked, "Duo might die and you're just standing there."  
  
"And you worry to much." Heero said.  
  
"That's only because." "I understand. I felt the same for a good friend of mine." Heero said.  
  
"Releena?" I asked.  
  
Heero nodded, "She's the first girl friend, I guess you could say, I ever got. We watch out for each other and worry about one another."  
  
I nodded, "Hmm."  
  
Duo coughed violently for a painfully long time and I froze and didn't breath while Duo was coughing. Heero looked at me.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." Heero said.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"Every time he is in pain it hurts you to. You shouldn't be here." Heero said.  
  
"I'll stay anyways." I said.  
  
Heero put his hand behind my neck and squeezed hard. All I knew next was darkness 


	5. Give me a break I don't want to name it!

Angels By Michiru HEH HEH.. alright just a little bit. Sorry for not updating in so long. I'm a lazy bum. *Ducks from the bottles thrown at her* wai! Anyways. I just got done watching 8 eps of Trigon. man I need to write a fan fic. shoot! Why'd a swear not to write any more fan fics until I finished my original story. *sigh* I guess I need to get to work.,.. heh. And THEN after I finish it I can write a Trigun fan fic and then I can go and write the prequel to this. YAY!  
  
AHEM. I do not own Gundam wing (About to say Trigun. eheheh) or any of the characters. Just my own Characters. And I'm sorry if it gets a bit bad. I wrote this several years ago so. It's not as good as my writing is now. and this is only a ruff draft. Yah I know. I stink at editing. I usually quite after half an hour. Anyways! Enjoy!   
  
Koren and Harmony are now on earth wearing their COM links and looking for the last two Angels. Their Angels said that they were together and in the same area.  
  
Koren and Harmony were together looking for the last two. Instead of finding Angels they instead found two 18-year-old teenage girls standing together and looking up at them.  
  
"Those are the two pilots." Their angels both said at once.  
  
"Melissa Scoff and Alyssa Tub," Dark Angel added.  
  
"Are you Koren Truants and Harmony Griff?" One of them asked looking at them.  
  
"Yes." Koren answered.  
  
"We've been looking for you guys!" One of them said, with blond curly hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes.  
  
"Have you ever known that the Government has been lying to you all your life?" The second one said. She had Blue hair and very light blue eyes.  
  
"Yes." Koren said plainly, "That is what we had come to tell you."  
  
"So you were trying to have us all come together to?" the first one asked.  
  
Koren nodded, "My name is Koren and this." Koren pointed to the silent Harmony, "Is Harmony."  
  
"I'm Alyssa." The first one said then pointing to the second said, "And that's Melissa."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Melissa said calmly.  
  
"Have you ever thought of what we would do after we all met?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Yes. Right now we need to meet up with Laura." Koren said.  
  
"The last one?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"No, first." Harmony answered.  
  
Both Alyssa and Melissa looked at Harmony with a look on their faces that said 'she talks!'  
  
Alyssa shook the look off and Harmony looked annoyed, "We should go then." Alyssa said.  
  
@@@  
  
I opened my eyes to see myself on a couch with Heero looking over me. I was angry at him for knocking me out. I sat up and he moved away.  
  
"Why did you do that?" I yelled at Heero.  
  
He shrugged. I sighed and walked to the door to go see Duo. Heero came over to me quickly and blocked the doorway. I gave him a death glare and he stared back at me surprise flickering in his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Move." I said plainly warning him.  
  
"No." Heero said shaking his head.  
  
I was fed up with Heero and I punched him in the gut. As Hero was blacking out I said, "That's for when you punched Duo in the gut." I said.  
  
Heero closed his eyes and lay on the floor. I jumped up over him and ran up and over to Duo's room. Opening the door I saw Quatre giving Duo something from a vial.  
  
"Is that the anti virus?" I asked Quatre as he looked at me. Duo's face was beginning to color. He wasn't pale anymore and his eyes opened up. He sat up and shook his head.  
  
"Wow!" Duo said, "That Anti Virus works awfully fast."  
  
He stood up and his knees got wobbly all of a sudden. I was close enough that I was able to catch him. He put an arm over my shoulder and leaned on me.  
  
"Don't go to fast Duo." I said glad that he was okay.  
  
"Where's Heero?" Quatre asked, "I thought he was keeping you away from Duo until he was better."  
  
"Um." I said.  
  
Duo looked at me, "What did you do?"  
  
"Um." I said again.  
  
"She punched me Duo." Heero said walking into the room. He looked at me and said, "You have a mean right punch."  
  
I nodded, "Thanks." Thanks to too much training I thought.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Trowa asked as he came into the room.  
  
"It's my fault." Heero said, "She warned me to move and I refused."  
  
"Hu?" Duo asked.  
  
"I was angry and I wanted to see you. Heero wouldn't let me. So I punched him and knocked him out." I said.  
  
"You got hit by a girl?' Wufie asked walking in. He looked at Duo and said, "It's nice to see you better."  
  
Heero looked at me but closed his eyes, "Yes. A very angry girl."  
  
"Remind me never to get you angry Laura." Duo said, "Non of us could ever hit Heero unless he let us."  
  
"Well then maybe he did." I said.  
  
Heero nodded giving me a look saying 'thank you'. I nodded back and had Duo sit back down.  
  
"Stay there until you have more strength." I said.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. I turned around knowing who it was. "Their here." I said as I ran down the stairs. A very shocked servant looked at me as I ran up to the door and opened it.  
  
In front of me stood Koren, Harmony, Alyssa, and Melissa. They were all looking at the huge place.  
  
"Don't tell me you live here." Alyssa asked.  
  
I laughed, "I wish. No this is the pilots' home. Or more correctly Quatre's home."  
  
"Oh." Alyssa said as they walked in.  
  
"You came to a place like this for an emergency?" Harmony asked, "That's not right."  
  
"I did come here for an emergency. Duo was badly hurt. But he's better now." I said.  
  
"And who's Duo?" Koren asked.  
  
"Me!" Duo said from the top of the staircase the rest of the pilots beside him.  
  
"So those are the Gundam Pilots I've herd about." Koren stated looking up at them.  
  
"Their cute." Alyssa said looking at them.  
  
Melissa and Harmony looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
They walked down the steps Duo getting help from Heero.  
  
"So you are the new fighters." Duo said.  
  
"Actually were Angel Pilots." Alyssa said.  
  
"I'll say." Quatre said all of a sudden. Trowa and Wufie looked at him strangely. He just smiled at them.  
  
"The Colifoms are called Angels." I told them.  
  
Heero nodded, "hmm." He said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all." Duo said showing his hand.  
  
Harmony, Koren and Melissa looked at it Duo's hand and then up at Duo. Alyssa though shook Duo's hand.  
  
"Hello I'm Alyssa." She said happily, "These are my friends (I think) Melissa, Koren, and Harmony."  
  
When Alyssa said their names they gave a brief nod.  
  
"And I am Duo." Duo said to her, "These are my friends Heero, Trowa, Wufie, and Quatre."  
  
They all gave a small nod when they herd their name but Quatre just smiled.  
  
"What is this try to stay as quite as you can day?" I asked looking at my friends and the pilots.  
  
I walked up to Quatre and Alyssa took their hands and put them together, "You two are very much alike. Go and talk." I said as I pushed them away.  
  
They looked at me and shrugged and walked away. I turned to look at everyone else.  
  
"I know you guys and girls haven't forgotten English so talk!" I said a little tiered of their silence. Looking at them I grabbed Wufie's hand that he pulled back real quick but I took it again anyways. I looked at the girls grabbed Harmony's hand and put their hands together.  
  
"Here go fight." I said pushing them away. They just walked away.  
  
I then pared Heero with Koren, and Trowa with Melissa. They walked away a little confused of what I just did.  
  
"There now that they've been separated maybe they'll talk more." I said, still a little angry with, them for being so weird.  
  
Duo looked at me, "You can be very controlling when you want to be." He said.  
  
I looked at Duo and sighed, "Ya I guess. That's not often but if you make me angry I can be very controlling."  
  
"Like I said. Remind me never to make you angry." Duo said.  
  
"Duo I would never hurt you even if I was angry." I said.  
  
Duo looked at me and grinned then started falling towards the ground. I went over and held Duo up, his arm over my shoulder.  
  
"Duo you shouldn't do stuff like that." I said.  
  
"What did I do?" Duo asked.  
  
"You over did yourself." I said.  
  
"Then maybe you could escort me to my room." Duo said grinning.  
  
I smiled and started towards the room. We passed by Heero's room and surprisingly enough he and Koren were actually talking. a lot. Duo and I looked in the room shocked. I shook my head and continued on.  
  
Trowa was also talking away with Melissa. They seemed to be talking about their homes about their enemies and even their lives. Trowa almost never did that! Quatre was in his room with Alyssa and they seemed to be very silent but they were cuddling on his bed looking out the window. What shocked me the most was finding Wufie and Harmony not only talking away they were showing each other fighting moves week people and about injustice.  
  
"What's with these people?" I asked, "Their getting along a little bit more than I expected."  
  
"I know what you mean. The guys are not acting like themselves. They almost never talk. Most of the time we just know what the other is thinking, but this is still weird." Duo said.  
  
We walked into Duo's room and I set him on his bed. He looked at me and patted the area next to him, "Come on and sit down." Duo said.  
  
I walked over and sat next to Duo leaning my head against his shoulder.  
  
"Heero told me what you were doing when you sat next to me." Duo started, "I never knew you cared so much about me."  
  
"Each cough and groan was pure torture." I said.  
  
"But you didn't leave." Duo said.  
  
"I'd never leave you while you were hurt on propose." I said.  
  
"Then I owe Heero." Duo said.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked.  
  
"I don't want you upset because I'm hurt." Duo said.  
  
"To bad I am anyways." I said.  
  
"Don't you know it makes me worry too when your hurt or upset?" Duo asked.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well that's why I owe Heero." Duo said.  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes. It felt so comfortable sitting next to Duo. I heard a chuckle and opened my eyes to see Duo looking at my face.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
"Not funny, Beautiful." Duo said turning around and slipping his arms around my waist.  
  
I slipped my arms around Duo's back and rested my head on his shoulder. We sat there in each other's embrace for a while until Duo fell asleep. I chuckled and gently laid Duo down on his bed.  
  
"I knew he was pushing himself to much to soon." I said looking at the sleeping Duo. I leaned down and kissed Duo on the forehead. Duo's eyes opened and he looked at me.  
  
"Going to leave me all alone?" Duo asked.  
  
"No." I said.  
  
"Good" Duo said as he surprised me by pulling his arms around my back and pulled me closer. He then kissed me lightly first, his lips touching my lips. I opened my mouth and he entered. I felt wonderful with Duo's lips claiming mine. After a long time we finally parted.  
  
"Wow." I said at the surprised kiss.  
  
"Really?" Duo asked.  
  
"That was a great first kiss." I said.  
  
"Would you like a taste for more?" Duo asked leaning in closer.  
  
Before I could answer his lips claimed mine again, his tong exploring the inside of my mouth. I shivered at the joy and pleasure of it. Duo started pulling me closer and I was soon pressed against his chest. We parted our lips again and before Duo could do anything I said, "My turn."  
  
I leaned down and my lips gently on his my tong touching his lips Duo opened his mouth and I deepened it. My hands started to wonder and my hands stared to rake though his hair. Duo groaned and I continued kissing him. I finally had to pull away and I looked at Duo. He was very tired.  
  
I sat up and looked at Duo, "Go to sleep Duo." I said.  
  
"Thanks for the good night kiss." Duo said.  
  
I smiled and standing up turned off the lights and left the room. Walking by the other rooms I looked shocked as I saw all of them making out in their rooms. I slowly closed the doors of each one.  
  
"I think they might want some privacy." I said to myself as I walked down the stairs. A nock on the door brought my attention. I walked to the door and looked out the peek hole. My father Robin stood there.  
  
"I knew he would show up sooner or later," I said to myself as I opened the door.  
  
"Hello Laura." My father said as he walked through the door, "I see you succeeded in gathering all the other fighters."  
  
"Angel Pilots." I said.  
  
"Angels?" He asked.  
  
"That's what we've decided to name them. We all had their name have angel in it so we are just calling them all Angels." I explained.  
  
"Hmm." My father said then he looked at me, "You know I haven't seen the pilots. Where are they?"  
  
I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was midnight and looked up at the rooms.  
  
"Well it's really late so I'd say that they are in bed." I told him. In bed is right. I thought.  
  
"Oh. Well I'll leave them alone." My father said as he walked up the stair to his room.  
  
Now I was glad that I had closed the door. My father may have freaked out if he saw what the Gundam Pilots and Angel Pilots were doing. I then noticed that my stomach was growling. I hadn't eaten in days. "Stupid" I told myself as I walked over to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and found some left over chicken. Putting it in the microwave I heated it up and sat at the table.  
  
I sat in silence eating the chicken and didn't feel more alone until then. I sighed when I finished the food and leaving the plate on the counter I walked out of the room and up to my room were I lay down and just stared at the wall until sleep claimed me.  
  
@@@  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up at the wall. Light was shining through the window and I knew that I had overslept. Walking out of my room after I had dressed I noticed that the girls rooms were empty. Walking over to the boys' section I opened the first door I came to and found Heero and Koren both laying together in his bed. Their cloths were on the floor. I looked at this and closed the door again. Walking slowly over to Duo's room. He was lying calmly on his bed asleep.  
  
I walked up to his bed and touched his forhead. His eyes slowly opened and looked at me smiling. But then it frowned when he looked at my worried face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well. your friends and the other Angel pilots have. well." I said then coughed and cleared my throat.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Um. say bed, naked. You get the idea." I said.  
  
"On no. they didn't." Duo said.  
  
I just nodded my head, "wow. First night. They all lost their virginity in one night." Duo said.  
  
"Not all of us Angel pilots." I said.  
  
"No I mean the Gundam pilots. well other than me." Duo said.  
  
"Were still pure." I said.  
  
"Are you sure that kiss was?" Duo asked.  
  
I blushed, "Well no. But you're the one who kissed me." I said.  
  
"Anyways it seems that I messed up completely by pairing them up." I started.  
  
"No Laura." Duo said sitting up trying to calm me down, "It's not your fault. It was their choice not yours."  
  
"I guess." I said.  
  
"Would you have done the same thing if I hadn't been so week last night?" Duo asked.  
  
"No." I said.  
  
"Neither would I." Duo said, "I was raised in a church and I did learn to at least keep myself pure."  
  
"I wasn't. It was just something I wanted to do." I said, "But then again I had also wanted to have had my first kiss either be on Valentines Day or by someone I would love forever."  
  
"Well I'm afraid I ruined the valentines though but what about love?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh you are." I said, "I'll always love you even if we never see each other again."  
  
"You know I will always love you." Duo said as his face got closer to me, "I love you Laura." He said.  
  
I suddenly realized something else that had been troubling me. My father was here. I shot up suddenly upset again.  
  
"Did I make you upset?" Duo asked concerned.  
  
"No it's just that I remembered something. my father is here." I told him.  
  
"I don't think your father cares to much about other girls, just his daughter." Duo said trying to reassure me.  
  
"That's right." My father said standing at the door, "It's their choice but for you. I'm here to make sure that you stay away from that."  
  
"But what about falling in love?" I asked.  
  
"It's okay. as long as he doesn't break your heart. and then he finds himself dead."  
  
Duo chuckled, "That's a little hasty to be saying to the god of death. shinigami."  
  
"That it would be." My father said, "I'm just stating that I wouldn't like someone hurting my daughters heart."  
  
"Nether would I" Duo said thinking out loud.  
  
I looked at Duo who looked surprised, "Did I say that out loud?" He asked.  
  
I laughed and smiled at Duo nodding. My father put his hand on a blushing Duo's shoulder, "Indeed you did. I think your perfect for Laura."  
  
"If you'll excuse me I think I'll go downstairs and have some breakfast." My father said leaving the room.  
  
I nodded and looked at the retreating back of my father until he left the room. I looked at Duo who was now smiling. I moved my hand over behind Duo's back and tugged at his braid. He looked at me and then at my hand that was pulling the braid loose.  
  
"No!" He said as we reasoled and I landed with a thump on my back on the floor. I moaned and Duo stopped to look at me.  
  
"Are you okay?' He asked.  
  
"Ya it jus knocked the breath out of me." I said as I finally got the band off the bottom of his braid.  
  
"Ack!" He said.  
  
I pounced on Duo and had him lay flat on his stomach, "No fair I'm still not all that strong!" Duo cried as I untied his braid. It was very long and soft. I picked up a bunch of it and rubbed my face in it. Duo turned over and I fell on my back again.  
  
"Ah ha!" He said, "It's my turn to get your braid."  
  
"NO!" I said and laughed as he turned me on my stomach and started unbraiding my hair. I lay still on the ground as Duo held my loose hair in his hands. Rubbing his face in it. I lay as still as I could not even breathing for a moment. Duo stopped and looked at my still figure. He got worried for a moment and turned me over.  
  
"Ra!" I said laughing as my hands flung up and started tickling his sides.  
  
"No!" He said laughing and rolling on the ground, "Stop! I'm ticklish!"  
  
"Oh really?" I said attacking him even more.  
  
"Ah I'm dieing help!" Duo said as I kept tickling him.  
  
Finally I stopped and he lay on the ground getting his breath back. I was smiling then Duo surprised me by sitting up and tickling me.  
  
"Ah!" I cried surprised then started laughing, "NO! AH!"  
  
I kept laughing and trying to get at Duo's sides but I kept laughing too hard. He closed in and stopped. I was laying on the ground panting with Duo over me.  
  
"Are you ready to surrender?" He asked.  
  
I looked like I was thinking for a moment and then cried, "NEVER!" and we attacked each other tickling one another a laughing all at the same time.  
  
I was starting to get the upper hand and cried "No mercy!"  
  
"NO!" Duo cried as he started laughing harder then the tables turned and he had me I couldn't fight back I was too tired and laughing too hard, "I have you now." He said.  
  
"No. stop." I said between laughs and gasps.  
  
"Do you promise to stop?" Duo asked pausing for a moment.  
  
"Yes!" I said.  
  
"Good because I'm laughed out." He said as he plopped down beside me.  
  
"How about kissed out?" I asked.  
  
"Oh never that." Duo said as we leaned closer.  
  
We herd a cough and looked up to see Heero and my father looking at us.  
  
"You two act like children." My father said.  
  
"I don't know about you but I am." I said looking at Duo.  
  
Duo looked at me, "Yep I'm a child." We both grinned.  
  
Heero looked at us, "Duo you sounded like you needed help."  
  
"I did." Duo said, "She was winning."  
  
I grinned, "I pretty good at tickling wars."  
  
"Ha I stood almost no chance."  
  
"Almost." I said then we both looked up when my father cleared his throat.  
  
"I think we'll just leave now." He said as he looked at Heero who nodded and walked away. My father closed the door and we could hear his footsteps as they left. I looked at Duo.  
  
"I think we woke everyone up." I said, "Heero's room is all the way down the hall."  
  
"Even though he doesn't admit it Heero and I are pretty good friends." Duo said.  
  
"And he's pretty cute." I said, "Maybe I should switch to him."  
  
"What and leave me all alone." Duo said shocked.  
  
"Well if you put it that way." I said and leaned in close for the kill.  
  
It was just a sweet innocent kiss at first and then it started deepening and then the next thing we new I was laying on the floor Duo on top of me with us playing (As one of my friends call it) tonsil hockey.  
  
"Your so sweet." I said after we parted our lips.  
  
"And you're so delicious I could eat you all up." Duo said as he lay on top of me.  
  
"Duo!" I said grabbing a pillow that had fallen off Duo's bed and hit him gently on the head.  
  
"What?" Duo asked.  
  
"I meant personality wise!" I said.  
  
"That's not what I thought at the time." Duo said.  
  
"Well then maybe I should so if you are sweet in more ways then one." I said.  
  
"Oh the temptress." Duo teased.  
  
"Yep." I said as I pulled Duo's head down and we kissed again.  
  
Duo wasn't just sweet I found out he was also very delicious. We kissed longer and we deepened it. Finally we broke as I said, "You know we should stop that."  
  
"Oh?" Duo asked.  
  
"Get some where to soon, to fast." I said plainly.  
  
Duo thought for a moment and then said, "You're right we should stick with talking and flirting."  
  
"So that's what flirting is." I said.  
  
"Oh you never knew?" Duo asked.  
  
"A guy was never interested in me before." I said.  
  
"Well it's different now isn't it?" Duo said.  
  
I looked up in Duo's eyes and giving him a quick kiss gently pushed a little and he got the idea and got off of me. I stood up and noticed something.  
  
"Oops! Our hairs still down!" I said.  
  
"Well then I'll braid yours and you'll braid mine." Duo said.  
  
"No fair you're hair is longer!" I said giving a fake pout.  
  
"Oh don't pout silly goose." Duo said standing up and tickling me just a little.  
  
"Hey!" I said smiling again.  
  
"Ah ha! I knew it was fake!" Duo said.  
  
I sighed, "Alright I'll braid yours first."  
  
Duo sat on the bed and I started putting his hair up in the same braid as before. It didn't take very long. I had gotten very good at it. After I finished Duo got up and looked at his hair in the mirror.  
  
"Very good I was beginning to think I should have done my own hair." He said teasingly.  
  
I threw a pillow at him and he caught it, "My turn." He said as he sat behind me on the bed and started to gently pull at my hair carefully and putting it up.  
  
After he finished he started to massage my shoulders, "Aw that's good" I said as my shoulders relaxed.  
  
Duo gently pushed me down and started working on my back, "You have a lot of knots." He noticed.  
  
"That's what you get for being worried." I said.  
  
"Then as your doctor I recommend you not get worried." Duo said in a deep teasing voice.  
  
I closed my eyes as Duo kept massaging my back and shoulders, "You are so hired." I said.  
  
"I thought I had a job already?" Duo said, "But I like this so much I think I'll quit."  
  
"What do you do?" I asked Duo.  
  
"Scavenger. Were called sweepers." Duo said, "How about you?"  
  
"I don't have a job. I'm considered to young to get anything. professional as you yourself have."  
  
"Ah so I'm a 'professional' now," He said.  
  
"Well I have been trained to be a fighter and an assassin. At least that's what my little info in Governments secret files says. I don't know. I don't really know what I want as a job anyways." I said and sighed, "Oh well."  
  
"Maybe we can get married and live off of Quatre." Duo said.  
  
"I could never live off someone permanently. Unless I was married, and I'm not about to go marrying people. yet." I said.  
  
"Yet? Oh ho yet!" Duo said smiling, "Yet oh keep praying Duo boy maybe your prayers will be answered."  
  
I sat up and looked at Duo, "Your serious aren't you." I stated.  
  
Duo nodded, "Yes but I do think that we're still a little to young."  
  
"Ya." I said, "But it's a blast just hanging out with you anyways." I said as I leaned into Duo's chest closing my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I never want us to part." Duo whispered in my ears. Then his stomach rumbled, "Oh. no. I'm hungry."  
  
I opened my eyes, "Ya I guess I am to."  
  
We both got up and headed out the door together to walk into a kitchen where Heero and Koren were sitting together behind the table on seats eating and whispering to each other. Wufie and Harmony sitting down discussing something together, Quatre and Alyssa still cuddling up together but far enough apart that they could eat. Trowa and Melissa where sitting down being silent but giving each other puppy dog eyes and then a cold glair to anyone who else who looked at them too long.  
  
"Okay I am officially freaked out now." I said looking at them.  
  
Duo just nodded as I grabbed a bowl of cereal, a spoon, and milk. I walked outside of the kitchen and sat down in the hallway. Duo soon came out and sat next to me.  
  
"That is just scaring me." I said.  
  
"Why? Makes you feel like we should be closer or something?" Duo asked.  
  
"No it's not that it's just that. I feel like I'm at a hotel filled with new couples and we're the two kids who don't belong."  
  
"Well at least we're not alone." Duo said.  
  
I smiled, "Ya I guess."  
  
My father walked over down the hall and noticed us later on when we had finished eating.  
  
"Do you know where the other girls are?" He asked.  
  
I pointed to the kitchen, "In there. But it's not a pretty sight. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because it seems that we need to go and quickly. The government found out what the scientist have been doing and they have taken control of them again. They wont kill them because only they know how to use the portals." My father said.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"There's more." My father added, "They sent some troops in to get you girls and to take over this solar system. They still don't know that you've decided to quit and we might use that to our advantage."  
  
"Hmm." I said thinking of a plan then looked up at my father, "Go tell the girls I need to make sure I'm ready to go. Do you know were they are?"  
  
Robin nodded and said, "My agents tell me that they are near the earth but they wont attack yet because they are trying to find you."  
  
"And our Angels are cloaked right now so they can't detect us yet." I said.  
  
"I'll go get the girls." My father said walking past us and to the kitchen.  
  
I looked at Duo, "I have to go Duo." I said.  
  
"Off to fight. We're to alike you and me." Duo said.  
  
"That's why I love you so much." I said giving Duo a light kiss. I was about to pull away but Duo's hand slipped behind my head and touched his tong to my lips. I opened up for him as he entered. Then he let go.  
  
"A good bye kiss." Duo said as his hand dropped to his side.  
  
"Never say good bye," I said as I stood up and walked off to my room then I stopped and turned around, "I'll see you Duo."  
  
Duo smiled and nodded, "See you then."  
  
I turned around again and continued on to my room. I quickly grabbed my bag and turned around to walk back to the main room. To my surprise the girls were already ready and waiting for me at the door with my father Robin.  
  
"Where's you bags?" I asked as I noticed that they were without a suitcase.  
  
"In the Angels." Koren said, "We left them because we hadn't expected to stay here."  
  
I nodded and we all walked out the doors. They stopped for a moment and we all turned around to see the other pilots looking at us as we left standing on the steps. Heero, Trowa, and Wufie stood silent but you could sense that even though their face showed no emotion that they were sad. Quatre was sobbing and Duo was trying to calm him down. He looked up at me and gave me a week smile, "See you." He mouthed.  
  
"See you." I mouthed back.  
  
He nodded and I turned around to leave. I stopped and looked at my comrades. They looked at me and nodded, Alyssa also in tears, and they followed Robin and myself.  
  
What do you think? I tried to add more pages this time. (Speed up the updating process.) Reviews are GREAT! And thank you to all who HAVE reviewed. Next chapter will be up. probably today! HEH! *Big smile* I'm such a stinker!  
  
~Michiru 


	6. Getting married LEMON! YAY!

Angels By Michiru   
  
WARNING! LEMON! (And to make sure it's GOOD lemon. Your going to see a fixed new and improved Lemon part of the fic! (Hey there is a reason I rated this a Lemon fic!)  
  
I do not own any of Gundam Wing or the Characters so. DON"T SUE ME!!!! PWEES!?!?! *Bashes eyes* pretty please? HEY! Give me a BREAK I got in a car accident last Saturday! (Oy. THAT wasn't a good experience.)  
  
"MAN!" Harmony screamed through the com., "I hate this! Why did we have to leave?"  
  
"Blame that stupid government." I told her, "They are the reason were out in space when we should be with them."  
  
"Have a little thing for the braid boy huh Laura?" Koren teased me.  
  
"Yah were really good friends." I said.  
  
"More like boyfriend and girlfriend." Koren said.  
  
"Oh and you aren't like that and more with Heero." I said.  
  
"Don't say another word." Koren said.  
  
"Like lovers." I continued, "All of you."  
  
They all blushed, "How did you know?" they asked at once.  
  
"I saw you as you all made out and then that morning found you on their bed sleeping next to a pilot nude." I answered.  
  
"Well he seemed like the right one." Alyssa said, "I love him. First guy too."  
  
"Wufie and I just seem to feel so comfortable with each other." Harmony said.  
  
"Same with Heero and I." Koren added.  
  
"And Trowa and myself," Melissa said.  
  
"How about you?" Koren asked, "Lovers?"  
  
"Actually." I said, "No. I'm staying pure until I married not until my first love."  
  
"So you didn't?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"And why should I?" I asked, "I might just stop loving him some day."  
  
"I doubt it." Koren mumbled, "You two can flirt like crazy and you seem to be looser with him then you are with us! He seems to be the same way with you I herd from Heero."  
  
"Ya. but you can never be sure." I said, "I'm staying a virgin until I marry."  
  
"And I bet that it's Dou." Alyssa.  
  
"How much?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Ten bucks." Alyssa said.  
  
"I bet they wont." Harmony said, "He's too week."  
  
"Harmony shut up, I bet ten too." Melissa said.  
  
"I'm in." Koren said.  
  
"Great my life has now become a bet." I said holding my head in my face.  
  
"Hey we have to do something." Alyssa said, "I'm bored. We've been out in space trying to find that stupid fleet for such a long time now."  
  
"Two weeks." Melissa said, "To be exact."  
  
"You're counting?" Koren asked.  
  
Melissa shrugged, "So I miss him."  
  
"I'll say." Alyssa said, "I lost count after one week."  
  
"No calendars" I said.  
  
"Ya well right now we need to find that stupid fleet."" Koren grumbled as she contacted Robin.  
  
"Robin do you have to exact location of the fleet?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yes. In fact if we stay here they will show up in about two minutes." Robin, my father said.  
  
"What!" Alyssa said, "And you didn't tell us!"  
  
"You never asked." He said shrugging.  
  
"No we didn't" Koren said looking at my father.  
  
"Well then be quite, you know the plan." My father said.  
  
Koren nodded but Alyssa said, "I know! We act like your ship is containing you and that we captured you."  
  
"That's right here's a treat." I said holding up a bone.  
  
"What?" Alyssa said confused, "Are you teasing me?"  
  
I chuckled and shook my head the others were trying to contain their laughter. The next thing we knew we could see a fleet coming towards us from the distance. We were then very quite and serious as they came up to us. A man showed up on the screen.  
  
"Laura, Koren, Harmony, Melissa, and Alyssa we have found you at last." The man said, "We have been told to tell you that we are to attack this earth."  
  
"Good," Koren said without emotion, "We managed to capture the leader of the rebel group." Koren said pointing to the ship.  
  
"Really?" He said as he inched his suit closer to the ship. Suddenly I sliced his Mobil Suit in half. His image on the screen disappeared.  
  
The other Mobil Suits stood staring at us in shock. The girls and myself used that to our advantage and began slicing them up. After a few 20 Mobil suits they suddenly realized what was happening and started fighting back. They were then trying to contact the government to let them know what was going on but we started fighting better and faster. They had to stop so that they could live.  
  
One had managed to get out of the group and was about to contact the government when suddenly something sliced him in half. The five of us looked up to see five Gundams standing there. Duo's image appeared on the screen.  
  
"Need some help?" He asked.  
  
"Only to get them to not contact the government." I said.  
  
"Oh that's fine. I can prevent that." Duo said with a grin on his face.  
  
"My shinigami." I said.  
  
"Yes?" Duo asked.  
  
"Get them." I said.  
  
He nodded, "You got it."  
  
We stopped talking and began to fight. We had tried so hard to sneak up on them so that couldn't contact the government but also because there were so many of them. The government had sent their best fighters and then some. That counted to about 1800 Mobil suits. We knew that we would probably die in this battle but we also knew that then when we were gone there wouldn't be as many of them.  
  
It had been a surprise when the Gundam Pilots had shown up, but it was also a good thing. Since they showed up we had managed to get 50% more per minute then we had before. A ruff count of how many we hand been getting was about 40. So we were getting 80 per minute now.  
  
"How much?" I asked my father as he watched us from outside of the battle.  
  
"Roughly about 1000 gone now still 800 left." My father said.  
  
"Good I have a lot left." I said paying more attention to what I was doing.  
  
Maybe we were going to live. Maybe we wouldn't have to worry about this world loosing its freedom. Just then something shot my angel in the back. I screamed out as Silver had electricity run through the cockpit. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Are you okay Silver?" I asked.  
  
"Yes but that Mobil Suit from behind took me off guard. Are you okay?" Silver asked.  
  
"Fine. Lets get him." I said as I turned Silver around facing the Mobil Suit.  
  
The Mobil Suit looked surprised then it tried to run away. "Your not getting away!" I said as I sliced it in half.  
  
I suddenly get shot in the back again I screamed out in pain as the electricity ran through my body. I was gasping for breath and tried to fight off the darkness that was trying to claim me. I turned around and started slicing them up again fighting for all I was worth. But I was slowing down. Silver may not have run out of ammunition or weapons but I was getting tired of fighting for my life, for consciousness, for the truth.  
  
Finally I sliced through the last suit. Metal was floating around me. All of a sudden the darkness was fighting harder to claim me. I was tired of fighting and closed my eyes.  
  
@@@  
  
"That's all of them!" Duo screamed happily.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Trowa asked.  
  
Everyone showed up on the screens to let everyone know that they were okay except for some damage but nothing major. Everyone noticed that Laura wasn't answering.  
  
"Laura are you there?" Koren asked.  
  
Silence, "LAURA!" Duo screamed.  
  
Laura was still silent but inside the cockpit an unconscious Laura sat in her seat her head tipped to one side. Deathsyth Hell was quickly right next to Silver. "Laura!" Duo said again.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo but she can not talk to you right now." A voice said.  
  
"Wo?" Duo asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Silver Angel. Or just Silver works." Silver told Duo.  
  
"Is Laura. dead?" Duo asked.  
  
There was silence for a moment, "No she is not. She is just hurt and unconscious."  
  
Duo sighed, "Silver do you think you could fly into the ship?" Duo asked Silver.  
  
There was silence for a moment then she said, "Because Laura can not give any directions at the moment and because she trust you I will."  
  
The Angel began moving on it's own and flew itself into the open hatch. The Gundam pilots watched surprised at what the Angel was doing. It was flying on it's own. It had a mind of it's own. The girls though were flying into the opened docking bay doors.  
  
"Come on." Koren told them.  
  
They nodded and flew into the opening. They walked their Gundams into the dock and the door closed. Air rushed into the room and Duo quickly opened the hatch to his cockpit and flew over to Silver. The Angels hatch opened and an unconscious Laura lay in her seat. Duo rushed over to her and unbuckled the straps. He took her into his arms and floated out. The other Gundam and Angel Pilots looked at him as he carried her out of the dock and into the ship. Walking down the hall Duo ran into Robin. He looked down at his daughter worry written all over his face.  
  
"Is she okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Duo said.  
  
"Come on follow me and I'll bring you to the doctors room." Robin said leading Duo and behind him the other pilots. They walked into a room were Duo laid Laura down on a bed.  
  
Just then Koren did something unexpected. The started to sway and almost feinted. Heero rushed over to her and caught her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Heero asked her.  
  
"I just feel a little dizzy." She said.  
  
All of a sudden Harmony put a hand over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom. Later she came back sighing.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Have any of you woken up dizzy?" Robin asked the four girls.  
  
They nodded, "Why? I thought it was just some type of flu or something." Melissa asked.  
  
"I think." Robin started.  
  
"What!" they asked.  
  
He smiled, "I think you four are pregnant."  
  
"What!" Everyone said at once. Duo didn't say anything he was to busy looking at Laura and Laura was in no condition to say anything.  
  
Robin nodded his head, "You can take a test to make sure but I think your pregnant."  
  
"And how would you know?" Wufie asked him.  
  
"Trust me. My wife had the same symptoms when she was pregnant." Robin said.  
  
"Alright I'll take a test." Alyssa said, "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Come here." Robin said pulling out a little machine that fit comfortably in his hand.  
  
Alyssa walked up to Robin and he said, "This will turn red if you're okay. And blue if you are pregnant."  
  
Alyssa nodded as Robin moved it over her stomach. It beeped and he looked at it. He nodded and showed her that it was blue. Quatre who was right behind her fainted, Alyssa turned around and saw him on the ground. She hurried over to his side and shook him gently.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up at Alyssa and he said, "You know I had the strangest dream that you were pregnant with my baby."  
  
"I am Quatre." Alyssa told him, "That wasn't a dream."  
  
"Oh ya." Quatre said as he feinted again.  
  
"Looking at him now I'm afraid of what he'll be like when she's delivering." Robin said looking at Quatre and Alyssa.  
  
"Frantic." Trowa said calmly.  
  
"How about Melissa next." Robin said fixing the pregnancy tester back to a blank.  
  
Trowa froze as Melissa walked up to him. Robin did the same thing and they got a blue. Trowa closed his eyes trying to stay calm but you could see worry and happiness flicker on his face. Melissa went over to Trowa and hugged him. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"Don't be." She said, "I'm glad I'm having your baby and no one else's."  
  
"Koren you want to go next?" Robin asked.  
  
Koren nodded as Heero helped her over to Robin since she was still a little wobbly. He moved the now blank tester over her stomach and it turned blue as well. Heero grabbed Koren tighter. She almost feinted in his arms again.  
  
Robin cleared the tester again and called out for, "Harmony your turn."  
  
Harmony walked over to Robin with Wufie staring at Robin. Robin again performed the test and again it turned blue. Harmony nodded and walked over to Wufie. She leaned against the wall. Wufie looked at her.  
  
After a long silence he said, "Sorry."  
  
Harmony sighed, "Don't be. At least it's yours and not anybody else's." she said her eyes closed. Wufie nodded and was silent.  
  
Robin walked over to Laura and moved the blank tester over her stomach. It turned red. Robin sighed and Duo looked at him with a strange look on his face.  
  
"What? I can't help but be worried!" He said holding up his hands.  
  
"Forget the pregnancies right now look at your daughter!" Duo said.  
  
Robin nodded and opening a small door and pulling out a small bot that seemed to be curled up. He pulled it out and it stretched up now standing as tall as Robin. It turned to Laura and looked over her. It made little beeps then said, "Suffering for small electrocution. Nothing serious she should be awake and up and walking in a few days. She should stay here though so that I can watch her." It said in a mechanical voice. Duo sighed with relief.  
  
The bot turned around and looked at the four girls. "They are pregnant. The girl with black hair and green eyes has twins."  
  
Koren froze and looked at the bot. "What?" She said.  
  
"Twins." It said, "You should be happy it doesn't happen all that often."  
  
Just then Koren tried to kill the bot. Heero held her to him and she calmed down. Duo shook his head. Robin smiled, "So what are we going to do?" Quatre asked after he had finally regained conscious and wasn't feinting again and again.  
  
Robin smiled, "Well to make it easy for the girls you should all get married. The boys will take care of them help them when they have the child or. if you want you could put it up for adoption as soon as it's born, or you could kill it."  
  
"Well I would never kill a child." Koren said, "Before it's even born."  
  
The others nodded, "I would hate to put it up for adoption then it would grow up not knowing who it's real parents are like I did." Harmony said.  
  
"So were getting married?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"What do you boys think?" Robin asked.  
  
They nodded smiled and hugged their new fiancés. Duo looked at Robin thinking out loud, "I wonder if Laura and I can get married." He froze when he realized he had said that out loud.  
  
The girls looked at Harmony holding out there hands, "Ten bucks please." They said. Wufie looked at her confused while Harmony was blushing a bright red.  
  
"I wouldn't mind Duo. You're a little young but if I say it's okay it is. Now all you have to do is ask Laura." Robin said.  
  
Duo nodded, "She just has to wake up."  
  
@@@  
  
I saw this and struggled to wake up. The darkness was disappearing and I slowly opened my eyes to see Duo looking at me.  
  
"Your awake!" He said.  
  
"Don't talk so loud." I said, "I have a splitting headache."  
  
Duo nodded and holding my hand whispered in my ear softly, "Would you like to marry me Laura?"  
  
I nodded my head, "Yes. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Duo smiled, "Because I'm a fool, weird, sometimes a little to strange."  
  
"And that's why I love you." I broke him off. Duo smiled and me and gave me a little kiss. I looked at my side and noticed that everyone was there and seemed to be looking at me.  
  
"Well hand it over." The girls then said to Harmony.  
  
"You made a bet?" Wufie asked.  
  
Harmony nodded and pulled out three ten-dollar bills. "You win." She said, and then mumbled, "I thought it would take longer than this before they got married."  
  
"So when are we going to have the wedding?" Koren asked now as calm as she could be. Heero and her stood together with expressionless faces. Trowa and Melissa were in the corner still hugging/kissing.  
  
"As soon as we come to dock." Robin said, "Then we need to find a pastor and get a license and then get you ten married."  
  
"Geesh that's just weird." Duo said.  
  
"What's weird?" Heero asked.  
  
"A wedding with five couples. In all my life I have never seen one. And I lived in a church!"  
  
"We are different." Wufie said, "That's why we are all strong."  
  
"How does being different have to do anything with it?" Duo asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter Maxwell." Wufie said.  
  
Duo sighed, "Sure Wufie." He said.  
  
I sat up looking at everyone talking I was about to jump off the bed when the bot came over to me and stopped me, "You can not go yet. You need to regenerate. You need to stay here."  
  
I sighed and looked at Duo for help. He shook his head, "Get better Laura." He said holding my arm gently, "Don't make me worry about you to much." He whispered in my ear.  
  
I closed my eyes and opened them nodding my head. Duo had me lay back down saying, "Go to sleep Laura. There's nothing else you can do here." I nodded and watched as my father pushed everyone out of the room. Duo gave me one last look and left. My father then looked at me saying, "Sleep well." He turned the lights off and closed the door. @@@  
  
The bot kept me asleep for three days by using drugs. I woke up ever so often to be fed and put back to sleep. After the third day I woke up looking at the bot. "I'm fine you can stop that. I'm going to be stiff from not moving for three days." I said.  
  
"Just a minute then." The bot said scanning me. "You are correct. You may leave."  
  
"Finally." I sighed and sat up I jumped off the bed and walked to the door. Opening the door I didn't bother to turn around and look at the bot and walked on down the hall. Four doors down I herd noses coming from them.  
  
"Probably the girls or boys rooms." I said to myself.  
  
Not paying attention to where I was going I bumped into someone. Being a little week from laying in bed for a long time I started to fall. The person I had walked into stopped me and pulled me up. I looked up into Cobalt blue eyes. It was Duo.  
  
"Duo!" I said.  
  
He smiled, "They finally let you out?" He asked.  
  
"Yep." I answered, "So how have you been with the other pilots?"  
  
"Bored. They are so busy looking at each other that they forget who else it there. Oh were about to pull into a colony and your father has managed to get us five marriage licenses."  
  
"Good," I said wrapping my arms around duo and resting my head on Duo's chest. I was suddenly afraid that he didn't love me anymore since we had been away for a long time and then I had been out of it for three days. I was suddenly afraid that he had fallen in love with someone else and had forgotten about me.  
  
Duo looked at me, "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head, "I'm just worried."  
  
"About what?" Duo asked.  
  
I paused and looked into duo's eyes. I then said, "I just suddenly got worried and thought that you had fallen in love with some one else or that you don't love me anymore."  
  
"Oh Laura you know I would never do that." Duo said wrapping his arms around me, "I love you and only you. How could anyone else find there way in my heart?"  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes, "I was only thinking. It was wrong but it also made me worried."  
  
"And here I was thinking that you had stopped loving me." Duo said smiling.  
  
Just then the ship started shaking. Duo stood still but I was still a little week and almost flew into the wall. Duo held me tight in his arms until the ship stopped shaking. I sighed, "I hope I gain my strength soon." I said.  
  
"Think of how I felt after I got better from that virus." Duo said.  
  
"Attention we have just docked. Every one to the doors it's time to go." My father said over the speakers. Four doors opened up and you see everyone pulling their pants up or pulling their shirts on as they hurried to the doors. One of my eyebrows raised but then Duo tugged lightly on my hand, "Come on lets go."  
  
I nodded and Duo and I hurried to the doors. We walked into a dock and my father was talking to someone about refueling the ship. He looked up at us and smiled giving us a thumbs up. He pointed to the doors and threw us something. Duo caught it and opened it up. They were the licenses he kept one in his hand and handed the other four to the other couples.  
  
"Come on" Heero said, "I can't wait much longer." He said.  
  
"You're telling me?" Duo asked.  
  
We all hurried out the door and Heero then took charge. He had been raised on this colony so he knew where the church was. It was a strange sight, ten people, five girls, and five boys, just running to the church. To say the least many people stopped to watch us.  
  
We finally reached the church and came up to the pastor. He looked a little surprised even after Heero explained why they were there. He showed the pastor the licenses and the pastor nodded, "All right I'll marry you ten off but you need to sign the licenses."  
  
We nodded and signed the licenses. After that my father walked in saying, "I'll be the witness pastor."  
  
The pastor nodded as we all got next to our fiancé. The pastor started and then said, "Do you Heero Yuy take Koren Truants to be your awfully wedded wife to have and to hold until death do you part?"  
  
Heero nodded, "I do."  
  
"Duo you Duo Maxwell take Laura Micrinfeild to be your awfully wedded wife?"  
  
Duo looked in my eyes saying, "Yes."  
  
He continued until all of us had said yes. We slipped the rings on and he said, "I now pronounce you all man and wife. You may now kiss the brides."  
  
We kissed and then heard a loud cheer. We all stopped and turned around to see a bunch of people watching us. A news reporter came up to us holding the microphone up asked, "So how does it feel to be the first five couple wedding."  
  
We all just stood there shocked Wufie was about to scream injustice but Harmony held her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Well we feel very happy." Duo started, "And we are about to go on our honey moon. Right boys?" Duo asked the others. They nodded and we all piled out of the church people moving out of the way.  
  
After we got far enough away I started laughing, "I guess we'll all be on the news."  
  
Heero nodded Wufie gulped and Quatre just smiled. Duo started laughing to. And soon we all were laughing. My father walked up to us saying, "That was very unexpected."  
  
I stopped laughing, "You can say that again."  
  
"So are we off to our honey moon?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh yes," I said.  
  
We smiled but my father cleared his throat, "Only a short one. You girls do know that the government is going to be sending more in if we don't stop them."  
  
We nodded and I looked at Duo, "Don't you guys have to keep fighting for peace?"  
  
Duo shook his head, "Oh no. We just gained peace a month ago."  
  
"So you could come with us?" I asked.  
  
Duo nodded his head, "Oh yah. There is nothing wrong with that. We're not really wanted here right now anyways." Duo said.  
  
"Peace has finally been gained and they no longer need the soldiers." Heero said calmly.  
  
"Well then if you want you could join us and our cause." My father said.  
  
"We will." Trowa said, "We're staying with our wives."  
  
"Dad didn't you say that you got here through a hidden portal?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." My father asked.  
  
"I wonder if we could contact the scientist and ask them if they could destroy the ones that they are using and find a way out of there."  
  
"No they can't. Those portals are the only things that are preventing the government from killing them." My father said.  
  
"Then maybe we should go rescue them." I said.  
  
"Hmm. Good idea but right now you all wand a honey moon." My father said, "So you shall have it. Heero you lived here. Do you know where a good hotel is?"  
  
Heero nodded and pointed down the road. A big white hotel stood there. My father nodded smiling, "Good. Come on guys and girls lets all rent a room."  
  
Heero nodded and smiled. We all walked to the hotel and my father walked in. He came out smiling, "They gave us six suits right next to each other on the top floor for free."  
  
"Why's that?" Trowa asked.  
  
"They watched the news." He said.  
  
"Oh." We said.  
  
He handed each of a key and we all walked to the elevator. The elevator music was going and after a while Heero looked like he wanted to shoot the speakers. But luckily enough the door opened just in time to save the speakers. We walked down the hall and Wufie and Harmony went into the first room. Trowa and Melissa in the next. Quatre and Alyssa after that then Duo and I walked up to our room. Heero and Koren walked over to the other room and my father the one after that. Our room was number 522.  
  
Duo opened the door and we walked in. I looked around. The place was really nice. One big bed was in the center with a table holding a TV in front of it. There was a counter and what seemed to be a small kitchen. A refrigerator was in it with a microwave next to it and underneath it was an oven. On the other side was a bathroom (No need to explain that ^-^).  
  
I walked over to the bed and plopped down sighing, "I never thought I'd get married at this age." I said looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Neither did I." Duo said as he lay down next to me, "Who would have even thought that the girls would get pregnant."  
  
"I would have. It happens when you do that." I said.  
  
"Dose it happen all the time?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well. most of the time it dose." I answered.  
  
"Why only most?" Duo asked.  
  
"Sometimes it just doesn't work. Or the guy can't have kids. It's a defect." I said.  
  
"Well then maybe we should see if I can do it. Hmm?" Duo asked as he got up over me one hand on either side of my shoulder.  
  
"We are married now." I said but was stopped as Duo moved in close to kiss me. Our lips joined and his tong touched mine as I automatically opened up for him.  
  
His hand wandered to my shirt as he tugged it up. We had to stop as he pulled it off of me. He started kissing me again and as he was trying to figure out how to take a bra I was unzipping his black jump suit. I chuckled when he still hadn't figured it out and I had already gotten the top part of his Jump suit off.  
  
I stopped our kiss, plus his hands and moved my mine to the back of my bra. I unsnapped it and kissed the surprised Duo. He then pulled the bra off and I pushed his jump suit farther down. Duo kicked the rest of the jump suit off and I pulled down his Boxers. They were black I noticed. Duo was busy unbuttoning my pants but as my breast jiggled it gained his attention. He cupped them in his hands and teased me by saying, "I've got your boobies." He said.  
  
I chuckled and then groaned with pleasure as he massaged them in his hands. Finally I started working on his Boxers and flung them off of him. Duo bent down and took one of my breasts up in his mouth as his hands went down to pull on my pants. I groaned again as he played with it in his mouth. His hands also brought down my panties as it rolled off of my hips, and then on to the floor.  
  
My hands wandered to Duo's now bare chest. I moved them across his chest and he let go of my breast as he groaned with pleasure. The sound sent shivers up my spine and he started moving his hands along my skin. Every little touch sent tingling sensations all over me, and then Duo moved in and we kissed again. A spot between my legs was burning and I was burning for him to enter me.  
  
Duo's hands were exploring my body as we kissed and his hands wandered down to were I was burning. He felt it and broke apart. He looked at me panting.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"I'm ready for you." I gasped as his hands had wandered back to my breasts and were massaging them in his hands.  
  
"Alright" He said as he stopped and pulled back a little. I opened up my legs and he positioned himself between my legs. Then he moved slowly in. I felt the tissue break and felt a trickle of blood. I gasped in pain and he stopped.  
  
"No. I'll be alright." I said panting.  
  
Duo nodded and pushed in a little faster. It felt so right as he was in me and we were joined. He started moving back and forth and we moved together suddenly I felt something explode inside me and my body shook as Duo lay over me. He withdrew and lay down on the bed next to me.  
  
"That." He said still panting, "Was wonderful."  
  
I nodded but then wrapped my arms around Duo. He pulled the sheets over us and I closed my eyes resting them on his shoulder, his arms around my waist. He kissed me one last time and we fell asleep in each others embrace.  
  
@@@  
  
I opened my eyes to find Duo's face very close to mine. I smiled and kissed his cheek. His eyes opened and he looked at me smiling.  
  
"That was a good morning kiss?" He asked.  
  
"No this is." I said kissing him long and deep. His hands moved to my back as mine to his hair. I was starting to burn again. His hand moved around my back as we were still kissing.  
  
His tong slipped into my mouth the same time his hands went down to my butt. I groaned and I began wishing for us to join again. Duo seemed to feel the same thing cause he moved over me as I opened my legs for him and he entered again.  
  
It felt beautiful to be together again. Joined as one as we moved together in rhythm to an unknown beat. I felt the explosion again but we instead after we had paused continued to move together as Duo bent down and his mouth claimed an exposed breast. I groaned and I felt the explosion again. Duo couldn't stop and he moved his hands to cup my breasts as he moved up and we kissed again.  
  
My hands moved to his back and I moved them around. He let go to groan as he started kissing my face all over. He kissed my neck nipped at my ear and then came back to find my lips again. After what seemed only a few seconds Duo withdrew from me again and plopped down and he sighed.  
  
"That bad hu?" I asked.  
  
"Oh no. I was just sighing." Duo said.  
  
"Hmmm." I said sitting up and started to move. I groaned as I felt a pain in between my legs.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo said alert, "You can't be pregnant yet it's to soon."  
  
I laughed, "No I think I'm just sore."  
  
"Oh. I should have realized that." Duo said.  
  
I snuck close, "How could you Duo. You've never done this before until last night."  
  
"Well yes that is true." Duo said.  
  
"Of course it's true." I said closing in on him. He moved up and we kissed. I smiled at him, "I think we need to take a bath or shower." I told him.  
  
"I think you're right." Duo said finally noticing the dry blood smear on his chest.  
  
"Sorry." I said looking at the blood.  
  
"I'm sorry for causing you pain." Duo said.  
  
"Happens on the first time." I told him.  
  
He nodded and followed me as I got up and went into the bathroom. The shower was pretty big and I turned the warm water and crawled in. Suddenly Duo was right beside me in the water as we got washed.  
  
Duo was trying to wash the blood off of himself when I bumped into him, "Opps sorry." I said.  
  
He looked at me passion flickering in his eyes, "Think nothing of it Laura." He said, "I love being bumped into by such lovely ladies like your self."  
  
"Ladies?" I asked.  
  
"You're the only lovely lady that I know off." He said as he closed in and gave me a deep kiss. I sighed as he let go, "I'll never got tired of this." I said as he pushed me against the wall and kissed me again deeper and stronger.  
  
My legs opened up for him as I leaned against the wall. I arched my back up and Duo entered me. He pushed against me, and the wall trying to get deeper inside me. I moaned with pleasure when he seemed to have managed to do just that. Duo let something loose inside of me again and I grabbed onto him as he filled me with his essence.  
  
He withdrew saying, "What am I doing your already sore."  
  
"I don't think it'll hurt any worse." I said as the warm water was still pouring on us from the shower, "What do you think. Are we clean?"  
  
"Definitely." Duo said smiling, "Couldn't be any cleaner."  
  
I turned the water off as Duo grabbed some towels. Handing one to me we both dried off. I looked at the clock. It said that it was 8am.  
  
"What time do we have to meet the others at the ship?" I asked.  
  
"10 why?" Duo asked as he closed in to kiss me again.  
  
"It's 8 right now. We have two hours left to eat." I said.  
  
"I think I could eat you." Duo mumbled as he kissed me again and again. I purred and nibbled his sore lip. He growled and pulled me closer as he nibbled on my ear and kissed me again.  
  
"Delicious." He moaned as we kissed.  
  
"Time." I said.  
  
"Time?" Duo asked still kissing.  
  
He looked up and noticed that it was now 9, "Um okay I think we need to get dressed."  
  
I nodded as I hurried to grab the clothes that we had left on the ground by the bed last night. We hurried into our clothes and walked to the door. Hurrying out the door and grabbing the keys we hurried down to the counter and handed them the keys. The person behind the counter winked at us as we hurried to the ship.  
  
We walked into the dock to find the others there waiting for us. Heero's eyebrow was raised, "Have some fun last night?" He asked Duo.  
  
Duo blushed, "Uh. yah."  
  
Heero walked up to Duo with an expressionless face. He slapped the blushing Duo on the back smiling wide (It scared me) saying, "Way to go Duo. Now your one of us."  
  
Duo blushed and smiled nodding. My father walked into the room and looked at me saying, "You didn't."  
  
I nodded, "We are married so."  
  
"I expected as much." He said as walked to the door of the ship and had us walk inside.  
  
"What's with him?" Wufie asked, "Before he would pounce on anyone who would even be a boy that would go after you and now he's almost happy that your married."  
  
"I think he likes Duo." I said.  
  
They nodded, "He acts like us in some ways." Trowa said.  
  
"Come on." My father said his head peeking out of the door, "We're going."  
  
We nodded and walked through the door two at a time (Wink).  
  
So what do you think of the Lemon part?... I started reading it and decided I could leave it alone. Tell me which parts you'd like fixed or better detailed and I will lator. I just don't have the time right now. *sigh* Off I go! 


	7. Very last chapter

Angels. Chapter 7 ***** The last chapter was the only Lemon chapter. and this is pretty much the end. and I'm not going to really start working on the book AFTER this until after I finish another book I'm working on. (And an Original Short story and an original Novel. unfortunately I'm only on Chapter 7 on the long book. Heh. I'm know I'm bad.) Anyways. I do not own Gundam Wing so Don't sue me. Me have no money. And other than that. ENJOY!  
  
  
  
"So tell me again why we've taken so long to actually reach the portal?" Koren asked her arms crossed as she walked up to Robin as he was working on the controls.  
  
"Because," He said, "The portals open up in certain area's. Mine opened up a long ways away from the colonies."  
  
"But why don't you just go to Hyper space?" Koren asked.  
  
"We don't have enough gas." He said sighing.  
  
"Okay I just wanted to know why we've been here for two weeks traveling to your portal." Koren said.  
  
"Because it's a long ways away." He said then looked up at Koren, "Could you let everyone know that we have a few hours before we reach the portal?"  
  
"Sure." Koren said as she left the control room.  
  
@@@  
  
I woke up from my dream to find myself wrapped up by something. Opening my eyes I saw that I was in my bed laying on my side with Duo's arms wrapped around me. One of his hands had drifted to my breast and was moving it around in his hand. I moved a little and he said, "Ah so you woke up."  
  
I relaxed and leaned my head against Duo's chest, "You were sleeping so peacefully that I couldn't wake you up." He said.  
  
"And you decided to play with my breast?" I asked.  
  
"I was bored." I herd his voice say. I grinned and turned around in the bed and gave him a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"If that's what you say." I said as Duo's arms let me go and I sat up. Everything became dizzy and I groaned as I lay back down my hand on my face.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'm just a little dizzy." I said as Duo slipped his arm behind my back. He helped pushed me up slowly but even then the room was still spinning. I groaned but Duo held me up. He got off the bed getting dressed and handing me my shirt. I was so dizzy that he had to help pull my pants on.  
  
He walked me down to the doctors' room. The doors opened and the bot inside turned around looked me up and down and said, "Interesting."  
  
"What?" asked Duo.  
  
"She's pregnant with triplets." The bot said.  
  
"Really?" I asked, "Is that why I feel so dizzy?"  
  
"It'll wear off after a few minutes." The bot said.  
  
I looked at Duo, "Wow you did a really good job." I said.  
  
He smiled, "At least I now know that I can."  
  
"I didn't doubt you for a second." I said as he hugged me happily.  
  
"If that is all." The bot said and turned around and went back to doing whatever it had been doing.  
  
Duo and I walked out of the room and the dizziness did fade, "He's right. It does fade." I said.  
  
"Lets just hope it doesn't come back." Duo said.  
  
"Oh it does." Koren said surprising us, "It happens for a few days, and then you don't have to worry about it happening again."  
  
"Oh?" Duo asked.  
  
Koren nodded, "Trust me I know." She said then added, "Oh Duo I think Robin wanted to talk to you. We're almost at the portal and he wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
Duo nodded and looked at me, "Good bye." He said.  
  
"Don't say good bye." I told him and he kissed me.  
  
"See ya." And he turned around and walked to the control room.  
  
After Duo was out of hearing rang Koren looked more human as she smiled and patted me on the back, "Alright Laura!" She said, "Triplets! I herd! I'm not even having that many!"  
  
"Thanks." I said, "So how's Heero about this marriage thing and you being pregnant?"  
  
"Oh he doesn't say anything to other people. He doesn't want to be considered week but he's ecstatic. He can't wait to be a father and we love each other so what's not to like about being married?"  
  
I nodded, "Ya that's true."  
  
"Come on we need to get everyone else." Koren said.  
  
"I know." I said.  
  
Koren looked at me and then said, "One of those dreams huh?"  
  
I nodded, "yep."  
  
"Your having those more frequently." Koren said.  
  
"Well there may be a reason but I don't know." I said.  
  
"Maybe something really serious and sad is going to happen?" Koren asked.  
  
"No, I don't know. Sad stuff has happened to me for years." I said.  
  
Koren nodded, "Ya. But sometimes you have to make sure no one knows that you hurt."  
  
"Ya I guess." I said as we split up to let more people know.  
  
I walked up to Quatre and Alyssa's room. I knocked on the door and waited. I leaned closer to the door and herd kissing. "Um. okay." I said then knocked again harder.  
  
There was a silence and Quatre pulling his shirt on opened the door, "Laura. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong I just wanted to let you know that we were reaching the portal in a few hours." I told him.  
  
"Hmm. Thanks for letting us know." Quatre said as he closed the door.  
  
"I think they are spending WAY to much time with each other." I told myself as I walked to Harmony and Wufie's room. I knocked on it and after I put my ear next to the door I herd snoring. I had to knock harder on the door. Finally Wufie opened the door.  
  
"WHAT!" He asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Were coming to the portal soon." I told him.  
  
"Oh well then we better get dressed." Wufie said looking at Harmony.  
  
The door closed and I walked up to the control room. Koren was in there and telling my father something. He had a big grin on his face and he was slapping Duo on the back. I neared them and saw that Duo was bright red.  
  
"You sure are something Duo." My father said, "First you make my little girl fall in love with you and now she's having triplets."  
  
"Triplets?" Quatre asked as he walked in with Alyssa beside him and Trowa, Melissa, Wufie, Harmony, and Heero behind him as he entered the room, "Who's having triplets?"  
  
My father had a big grin on his face, "My daughter!" he said proudly.  
  
"Laura?" Quatre asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked.  
  
"You never let me." I said.  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"You could have told me!" Wufie said.  
  
"No you did the same thing." I said.  
  
Wufie thought for a moment then said, "True I did."  
  
My father rolled his eyes, "Anyways we have a little bit of time left before we reach the portal. My father pointed out the window to a blue glowing portal floating farther away. We were flying close to it.  
  
"So why did you want to get us to come here?" Wufie asked.  
  
"Well for one thing this thing is going to be rough in entering and it wont take very long." My father said and he looked at me, "My scientist found out about the portals and updated them so that they were faster. But we haven't worked out some of the bugs."  
  
I nodded, "So it's faster but more bumpy?" I asked.  
  
"Ya. That's why you need to be strapped in." He said pointing to the twenty seats that we had in the room. Five of them were big enough that they could hold about three people.  
  
"I was figuring that you would be sitting In the seats made for three." He started but every one was already strapped into a seat with their husband/wife and holding hands.  
  
He scratched the back of his head, "Well that was fast." He looked out the window noticing that we were closer to the portal, "I better sit down then." He said and disappeared from our view as he sat in a seat with a very tall back.  
  
I looked around but couldn't see any of the other pilots. All the chairs had tall backs and we were in the back. The seats were very comfortable. Duo was sitting next to me. I looked up into his cobalt blue eyes his beautiful eyes that looked like pools of water that seemed to look at you and into you.  
  
"Your so great." Duo said as he looked at me.  
  
"Me?" I asked, "I thought it was all you?"  
  
"I just made you pregnant." Duo said, "You are the one that conceived them. And you'll be the one to bare them. In a way it'll be my fault when you have them and you're in pain."  
  
"I'll never blame you for that." I told Duo as I rested my head on his shoulder. He turned around and my head was now resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and there was then a big rush as we speeded into the portal.  
  
@@@  
  
As the ship reached my dimension it floated in space the portal behind it. It seemed that we were closest to Colony 195 (my colony) and Robin flew the ship into the docking bay. Inside we were getting out of our seats and heading to our rooms so we could pack.  
  
In the hallway Duo and I stood and watched the others go before us. Then after we were sure they were gone we continued to walk.  
  
"So what do you think?" I asked him.  
  
"Hm? Think of what?" Duo asked as he looked at me.  
  
"Triplets." I replied.  
  
"Oh that.Well.I think it's great."  
  
"You sure?" I asked again.  
  
Duo stopped and held my shoulder, "Laura. Why wouldn't I be happy? I love you and having triplets only makes me happier that I met you."  
  
I nodded and we hurried to our rooms. After that we were busy packing. After I had finished putting my last shirt in I closed the pack and looked over at Duo who was sitting on the bed watching me.  
  
"Done?" I asked.  
  
He nodded, "Yah."  
  
The ship shook for a moment as it landed in the dock. My dizziness came back and I almost fell to the ground when Duo ran over to and caught me. I looked up at him, "thanks" I said. He smiled at me and leaned down close and claimed my lips. After a long while a nock was heard on the door.  
  
"Hello? Duo? Laura? We're here. You might want to get out now." It was Quatre.  
  
Duo growled as he looked at the door and back at me, "He's right. Time to go."  
  
I sighed and Duo helped me up and over to the door. We opened it up to see Quatre still standing there only now Alyssa was also there and Quatre seemed to be to busy to notice anyone else at the moment. I coughed to get their attention since they were blocking the way out. They stopped and looked at us. They both blushed a deep red and moved out of the way.  
  
We just smiled knowingly and walked past them heading toward the doors out into the dock. Heading towards the doors out Quatre and Alyssa following behind we came out into the docking bay with the rest of the group waiting for us.  
  
"So were back." I said looking at the docking bay and people passing by.  
  
Melissa nodded, "Colony 195.. Isn't this your colony Laura?"  
  
"Yep. Same as it was before." I looked at Robin, "So what are we going to do here?"  
  
"Fuel up, get your friend Ron free from the government and stay in my safe house." Robin answered.  
  
"Were is your safe house?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well you'll just have to follow me." And with that Robin turned around and started walking away from us. We followed him and I noticed a lot of the area's we were passing. Heck I knew every last drop of it but still. I didn't know were the heck his safe house was. Finally we came up to what seemed like an apartment building. Still following Robin we came to an apartment that had five rooms.  
  
"So were are we sleeping?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"In any room you choose. I'll go sleep on the couch." Robin replied.  
  
We nodded and went off to explore the rooms. Duo and I found one that we liked and closing the door set our bags down. I sat down on the bed and leaned back looking at the ceiling. Duo walked over to the bed sitting down beside me and looked down. I smiled at him.  
  
"Where were we before Quatre interrupted us?" He said leaning in close.  
  
"Oh. something."  
  
"Would you like us to continue?" He asked nibbling on my neck.  
  
"YYYESS!" I said with a little bit of a moan.  
  
"Thought you'd say that." He smiled and moved his mouth to my lips. After that I was to busy to notice anything else. After a long LONG while Duo and I were laying on the bed panting and I sighed closing my eyes as we cuddled close.  
  
"Why did we do that? I'm already pregnant." I asked.  
  
"You know what? I have NO idea." He smiled and we chuckled a little.  
  
"Oh well." I sighed and fell into sweet oblivion.  
  
@@@  
  
"So were are the five pilots? Don't tell me they've disappeared." The General growled.  
  
A skinny man with rim glasses nodded, "I'm afraid so sir. Along with the troops we sent to concur the other dimension. Sir."  
  
"This is not good." The General paced back and forth in the large room that they were in, "Any news on how they disappeared?"  
  
The man looked at some papers, "No they just disappeared."  
  
"I think the pilots have something to do with this.." The general said, "Or maybe about those Gundam pilots I heard of."  
  
"Perhaps we should do something about them?" the man asked.  
  
"Oh yah. Double protection on the scientist, those Gundam pilots or out pilots may come back to rescue them."  
  
"Do you really think they might have betrayed us?"  
  
The general snorted, "If they found out about their real parents I know that they would."  
  
"Alright. Will that be all. sir?"  
  
"No. I'm going to personally see to the protection of Ron, Laura's mentor. They might go after him first, and if so I'll be ready for them."  
  
@@@  
  
I woke up with the sun spilling into the room and Duo laying beside me smiling as her stroked my face and moved a few strands of hair out of my eyes.  
  
"Are you always up before me?" I asked.  
  
"I guess so." He said grinning, "I guess that's just how I am."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him and was surprised at first when he leaned in close pulling my tong into him mouth but then I relaxed as he caressed my body and leaned in closer to deepen it. When he finally pulled out I laughed.  
  
"Good morning kiss. I don't think I'll ever get tired of them." I said as he grinned wide.  
  
"Neither will I get tired of seeing your face when I wake up in to morning."  
  
I blushed a little and he smiled at me touching my cheeks. There was a nock at the door and we both looked up at once.  
  
"Yes?" we asked simultaneously.  
  
"um.. Breakfast?" we herd a confused Quatre proclaim.  
  
"YAY!" we both got up out of bed quickly dressing and opening the door. I smiled as I noticed we had both been acting almost the same.  
  
"Jinx you owe me a coke." I said as he opened his mouth.  
  
"AWWW.. You got me! I was about to say that." Duo wined playfully.  
  
"Well either way. You owe me a coke."  
  
"Yes ma' am." He said with a funny salute.  
  
I grinned, "Silly." Was all I said as we opened the door to eat breakfast.  
  
As we sat down to eat Robin came out with news on how we were to get in to save Ron.  
  
"It looks like they've doubled the protection and the general himself is staying there as well." He said as he ate his cereal.  
  
"So are we still going in?" I asked.  
  
Robin grinned, "OH you bet. I have spies on the inside checking everything out and have shown given me the plans on how to break in without being caught."  
  
"And I've lived there since I was little and I know a secret passage from underneath that we had a long time ago." I said.  
  
"Do you think that the General knows about it?" Robin asked.  
  
I shook my head, "No only Ron and myself know about it and I doubt he'd give away his only escape out."  
  
"Your right." Robin said nodding.  
  
I heard a cough and noticed that all the gundam Pilots were listening intently to our conversation, "You know you can join us you know" I said.  
  
"We can?" Duo asked.  
  
Robin nodded, "Help is more than wanted."  
  
"Okay then." Duo said.  
  
"Mission excepted." Heero murmured then said, "When are we going to invade into the house and get "Ron" out?"  
  
"12 pm sharp." Robin said.  
  
Then we all went into a long discussion on who would be were and what they were to do. @@@  
  
I sat silently watching as my comrades slunk through the dark, damp tunnel. A few of the Gundam pilots traveled with us underground. But a few of them and my comrades were outside hidden among the grass and some of the pilots hidden among the soldiers. Heero and Trowa were hidden as Soldiers, Duo was hidden in the bushes and Wufey and Quatre were down here with us.  
  
I looked up at those in the tunnel, my father Robin, Harmony, and Alyssa. Koren and Harmony were both also hidden among the soldiers, both with their husbands. I sighed, how come I'm the only one who doesn't get to stay with her husband?  
  
I shrugged since it wasn't really a big deal, and walked on with the rest toward the hidden passage inside. Robin came to the end of the tunnel and looked out a peek hole. The hall seemed to be empty and no security cameras were there. Cautiously Robin opened the door to the tunnel and we all slipped inside the hall. Quatre and Alyssa stayed behind in the tunnel with the door to the tunnel closed just in case.  
  
Silently we wandered through the halls until we came to the door were they said that Ron would be in.  
  
We opened the door to find Ron standing with his bonds untied and Duo behind him. HE smiled at me saying, "Just couldn't wait any longer."  
  
I smiled back at him then noticed a shadow behind him. Duo did to0 and we all turned just in time to see Duo get shot in the shoulder by the general. He held his shoulder were he was hit and glared at the general.  
  
The general smiled and clapped slightly, "Well done Laura. I never would have thought that you would have betrayed us. Then again" he says looking at the others, "I never would have thought they would betray me either. No matter. You'll all pay for it with your lives." He lifted his gun to me and my eyes widened but I was even more shocked as everything seemed to go in slow motion as Duo moved in the way of the bullet. Then I herd more bullets and could hear the general's now motionless body fall to the floor. But all I saw was Duo as he fell I ran to him and caught him. I looked down at him and he looked up at me blood pouring from the bullet wound.  
  
"I.. I guess this id good.. Bye." Duo said over his harsh breathing.  
  
I could feel tears welling up and I shook my head, "Never say good bye Duo. NEVER!"  
  
Duo nodded, "see.you...Later..." he said before he grew limp in my arms.  
  
"NO!!!!! DUOOOO!!!!!!!" I cried hugging his still body to mine, "Don't leave me!" I cried and whispered, "no."  
  
I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up at Heero who had also herd the shot and came to see. I could see in his eyes that he was sad as well.  
  
Owari 


	8. Authors Note

Just a little authors note!   
  
Angels was finished a LOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago! BUT! I am MORE the willing to take any bodies reviews and idea's on how to fix the story since quite a bit of people are disapointed on it. Also I AM planing on creating a sequal... but I'm just having trouble thinking of a way to start it... and YES Duo is indead comming back. That's why I had Duo die in this one! It's so that I can create the sequal.  
  
And so you can see all the little kids that those happy mothers are now having... and one little other thing...   
  
a litle message to "a very pissed off fangirl" thank you for you're thoughts on this story and my web comic. Though if you dislike something of mine could you just be nice and not say anything or give me idea's on how to fix it instead of trying to bring me down with lots of insults? I am more than open for idea's and editing... but just telling me everything I have sucks after you you're self said that you didn't even read all of the story... *sighs* was very uncaled for. in anycase I'm looking forward to any insite and idea's on how to fix my story and webcomic and also on how to start the sequal. Also I wish you had given me you're email or something so that I wouldn't have to put this up on the net for everyone to read... I really wanted to avoid that.  
  
And to everyone else out there who is reading this? PLEASE review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!?!?! Idea's and editing VERY much so welcome! I will start editing away as soon as I get some reveiws and idea's for the first chaptor. if you want... i can have it so Duo dosn't die in this story... though I don't know if I'll be able to write the sequal then... *sighs and shrugs* Well that's all of the Authors note... Thank you for reading and please review 


End file.
